The 'Forever' kind of Love
by angel0wonder
Summary: SEQUEL TO "PESKY FEELINGS"! Brooke and Rachel want to take the next step in their relationship: Marriage. Chaos ensues. Brachel
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here it is my peeps! The long awaited sequel to "Pesky Feelings"! If you haven't read that one yet, you don't necessarily have to but I suggest you do. This takes place about a year after PF.

Rated T. For now, anyways ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Peyton, its me!"_

"Oh, hey Brooke. Whats up?"

_"I got a problem!"_

"Do you get burning sensations when you pee?"

"_What? NO! What kind of stupid question is that?!"_

"I don't know, you said you had a problem!"

_"Not that kind of problem you stupid-ass blond! This is serious!"_

"OK, OK. Whats the problem?"

_"..."_

"Brooke? You still there?"

_"Yeah...its just that its a pretty big problem."_

"Well, spit it out already, you're getting me worried over here."

_"Its about Rachel."_

"What happened?"

_"Nothing happened. Yet. Peyton, I want to ask Rachel to marry me."_

"..."

_"Peyton? Are you still with me?"_

"..."

_"Did the call drop? 'Cause if it did then this would make a funny commercial."_

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! OH MY GOD! YOU HAD ME THINKING SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED! NOW YOU AND RACHEL ARE GOING TO THE CHAPEL! OH MY GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! WE GOT TO START MAKING PREPARATIONS IMMEDIATELY!"

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down Peyton! I haven't actually proposed to her yet and you're already making wedding plans without me?"_

"As if she'll say no. Don't make me laugh, you two are totally meant for each other and everyone knows it."

_"Shut up! I know all that. Doesn't make me any less terrified about doing the actual asking."_

"Wait, what exactly is the problem?"

_"Well...Next week is our one year anniversary, so I was thinking I would do it then. Its just that, well, I kinda sorta don't know how I'm gonna do it?"_

"Wow."

"_I know! What am I going to do? I always thought the guy was supposed to propose but look how that turned out, and I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm dying here!"_

"Hold that thought, I got another call."

_"If you hang up on me, I swear..!"_

"Hello? Peyton speaking."

_"Hey Peyton, its Rachel."_

"Rachel! I was just talking about you."

_"About how hot I am, right?"_

"Oh, you wish. So why are you calling?"

_"Well...I kinda have a problem."_

"...OK. Does it have anything to do with burning sensations?"

_"Excuse me?"_

"Never mind. State your problem."

_"You know next week is going to be me and Brooke's one year anniversary, right? Well, I've been thinking about something for a while and I want your opinion on it. You see, I got this ring..."_

"Oh crap."

_"and I want to propose to Brooke that night."_

"...Wow."

_"Peyton?"_

"Just...wow. Life is good! So _you're_ going to propose to _Brooke_ an your _one year anniversary_?"

_"Do you think she'll say yes? Why are you laughing, this is serious!"_

"I'm sorry, its just that...you know what, I'm not even going to interfere with this. I'm just going to sit back and watch the show."

_"You haven't answered my question."_

"Girl, trust me. You don't have to even worry about her answer. Just go with the flow."

_"That doesn't help me! I'm freaking out here! I never thought I'd end up with this kind of responsibility!"_

"You're not the only one! Wait a sec, I got another line waiting."

_"But-!"_

"Brooke, you still.."

_"WHAT THE HELL PEYTON! MY CALL MUST BE A MILLION TIMES MORE IMPORTANT THAN WHOEVER ELSE YOU WERE TALKING TO! DON'T HANG UP ON ME WHEN I'M DYING!"_

"You're not dying! Breathe!"

_"(breathing)"_

"Now calm down and focus! You're still proposing, right?"

_"Well, yeah!"_

"...I don't know what to tell you."

_"What!"_

"Just go with the flow."

_"Gee, you're a load of help."_

"Thank you, I try."

(click)

"Still there Rachel?"

_"Yep."_

"Still proposing?"

_"Oh, no. I changed my mind in the last thirty seconds."_

"...Really?"

_"No you stupid-ass blond! Of course I'm proposing to Brooke!"_

"Why is everyone yelling at me today? Is today 'Stupid-Ass Peyton Day' or something?"

"_Don't say that. Everyday is Stupid-Ass Peyton Day."_

"Keep talking and its going to be 'Peyton Kicks Rachel's Ass Day'."

_"Shut up...Wait, you still haven't helped me!"_

"I'm not going to interfere with my own personal entertainment!"

_"Whats that supposed to mean?"_

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Everything is just craptastic!"

(click)

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Haley, its Peyton! You would not believe what has just happened!"_

"Peyton, slow down! Whats got you so excited?"

_"Well, I just got a couple of calls and-"_

"Oh, could you hold on a second, I got another call."

"_Are you kidding me...!"_

"Hello? This is Haley."

"_I'M DYING!"_

"...Ow. I think I just went deaf in this ear."

_"Haley, you have to help me!"_

"Brooke? Whats going on?"

_"Haley, I know this will come as a shock. But...I'm going to propose to Rachel."_

"Yes! Peyton owes me ten bucks!"

_"What?"_

"Nothing! So how are you going to do it?"

_"That's why I need your help, I have no idea! I tried asking Peyton but she wasn't that much help."_

"You called Peyton first? I'm insulted."

"_The point is she didn't give make any suggestions. Do you have any ideas?"_

"You know what, you reminded me that I have another call waiting. Just a second."

_"Are you serious...!"_

"Peyton! Oh my God, Brooke just called and she said she was going to propose to Rachel!"

_"I know! That's what I was going to tell you!"_

"You owe me ten bucks!"

_"No I don't."_

"Yes you do."

_"No I don't."_

"Why not? I bet that Brooke would propose to Rachel and you bet that Rachel would propose to Brooke."

_"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Rachel called me too and-"_

"Wait a sec, I just got another call."

_"Why do I even bother?"_

"Haley speaking."

_"Haley, its Rachel."_

"Rachel! I'm so happy for you right now!"

_"...Um, okay. Did Peyton already tell you or something?"_

"Tell me what? I'm completely oblivious to what happens to the people around me."

"_Yeah right. She told you I was going to ask Brooke to marry me."_

"...Actually, I don't think she got to that."

"_Oh. Well, now you know."_

"Holy crap!"

_"Yeah! I need your help, Haley. I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm completely oblivious on how to ask a girl a huge freaking question."_

"Oh my God! I forgot that I have Brooke on another line!"

"_YOU HAVE BROOKE ANOTHER LINE!"_

"...No."

_"That bitch told me she was going to buy me breakfast...!"_

"Brooke? Have you died yet?"

_"You would like that, wouldn't you?"_

"Oh, by the way. Rachel wants you to buy her breakfast."

_"Oh shit! I completely forgot about that! I was too busy dying and everything."_

"Look, have you bought a ring yet?"

_"Um, no?"_

"Then I suggest you do. That's the first step to asking someone to marry you."

_"Why do you assume that I'm retarded?"_

"As for the asking part, I'm afraid you're going to have to figure something out without my wisdom."

_"What!"_

"Now go buy your woman breakfast!"

_"Dammit!"_

(click)

"Peyton, oh my freaking gosh! Rachel is going to propose to Brooke and Brooke is going to propose to Rachel!"

_"I know! And on the same night!"_

"No freaking way!"

_"I swear! They both want to do it on their one year anniversary next week!"_

"Holy ice-cream-johnny-depp-spiderman!"

_"Isn't this crazy?"_

"And so entertaining!"

"_Totally!"_

"Oops! I forgot Rachel's on the other line."

_"Your head must be exploding from all these calls."_

"Rachel?"

_"Seems like everyone's got other calls today."_

"Really? I haven't noticed. Anyway, do you have a ring?"

_"Yeah."_

"Good for you! You got the first step down!"

_"Okay?"_

"I can't help you on the asking. That's something you got to figure out on your own."

_"Figures. You and Peyton are useless!"_

"Good luck though!"

(click)

"Peyton! I'm so friggin' excited!"

_"I know! But you know what I was thinking? If two women are getting married, does that mean there can be two Maid of Honors?"_

"Huh. I don't know, I guess. I wouldn't want to compete with you."

_"Because you know you'd lose, right?"_

"On the contrary my friend, I would be the victorious one and you'd be the loser. I just don't want to compete because your precious feelings will be crushed."

_"In your dreams!"_

"As if I'd waste my dreams on you."

_"You know, you're not as nice as you think you are."_

"Hey! I am the nicest person ever!"

_"I can just imagine you standing over a cauldron throwing my head in and doing an evil laugh. Tell me, where do you hide that cauldron of yours?"_

"Up your ass if you don't shut up! I am the nicest person you'll ever associate with!"

_"SEE! That right there! That's exactly what I'm talking about!"_

"I suggest you stick to things that you actually know about. Like pencils. Or emo things."

_"We're getting off topic here!"_

"Oh right. What were we talking about?"

_"The big Brooke and Rachel wedding."_

"Right. So we can both be Maids of Honor."

_"Totally."_

(pause)

"I'm so going to be the Maid of Honor."

_"Not if they ask me first!"_

"Wanna bet?"

_"You're so on!"_

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Wow. I'm surprisingly good at evil laughs."

_"Shocking."_

* * *

Reviews are my happy pills, as usual! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Y'all are awesome! Here's part two!

* * *

Brooke stuck her head inside the door hesitantly and looked around. It was a high-priced jewelry store that hopefully had what she was looking for. A ring.

The brunette walked in, trying to look casual and started looking in the ring display cases. Her eyes scanned the variety of choices of stones and styles apprehensively. _What the heck is Rachel going to like? ..._

"Jesus!" Brooke gasped when she turned her head and a scary little man was standing a foot away. She put her hand to her chest and took a calming breath. The man blinked at her.

"Can I help you?" the man asked impatiently. He was about a head shorter than Brooke and had glasses that were smaller than his eyes. Brooke immediately didn't like him.

"Um, yes. I'm looking for a ring?" Brooke said uncertainly. The man looked her up and down somewhat rudely and Brooke frowned.

"For yourself?" He asked in a bored tone. Brooke smiled politely.

"No, for my girlfriend, actually." she stated raising her chin a bit defiantly. He raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't have much of a reaction.

"Very well then. I assume an engagement ring? Good. We have wonderful selection here." he said gesturing towards the case she had been looking at while moving to stand behind it. Brooke relaxed a bit. How hard could choosing a ring be?

Brooke looked back in the case of rings and felt some more unease at how many there were. The man behind the counter watched her impatiently.

"Anything specific you're looking for?" he asked, trying to hurry things along. Brooke threw him an annoyed look.

"Actually, I figured I would know when I saw it." she said, attitude slipping into her tone. The man rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh. You're one of those types."

Brooke looked at him, irritated.

"What type am I, exactly?" she asked, not bothering to conceal her irritation. The small man sighed.

"Oh you know, the icky romantic type." he said as if it were obvious. Brooke raised an eyebrow at him. It was obvious he never got any.

"You going to help me or judge me?" Brooke bit off the words. The man leaned his head on his hand and smiled mockingly.

"Annoying you is far more fun." he said. Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. She poked her finger into his shoulder angrily.

"Listen here you... little dude! I'm about a hair away from punching you in your godamn face!" she yelled at him in a threatening voice. His eyes were suddenly wide with fear. "Now shut up the hell up and help me like a good little sales-kid and I just might not pound you to a damned pulp!" she yelled, jabbing her finger into his shoulder harder with each word. Satisfied that she had freaked him out, she leaned back and smiled politely at him once again.

The guy glared at her as he rubbed the spot she had jabbed him. That was going to bruise. He huffed but pulled on his own polite smile that was completely fake but pleased Brooke. Giving him a last threatening smirk, she leaned forward again to continue her inspection of the rings.

Her eyes carefully trailed over each diamond. Twice. Finally she groaned in frustration. She had no idea what she was doing there! The man raised an eyebrow at her and she just threw her hands up in defeat.

"Let me guess; you don't know what you're doing and you have no idea what to get." he stated. Brooke glared at him before sighing in defeat.

"Is it that obvious?" she whispered.

"Yes." he deadpanned. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The small guy smirked at her, but then gave her a sympathetic look. Or at least Brooke thought it resembled a sympathetic look. He bent down behind the counter and began rummaging through something.

"Look, we have a special selection here that exclusively belongs to us. Only the most privileged of customers get a glimpse of these." said the man, pulling out a smaller case and placing it on the counter in front of Brooke. She curiously leaned over as he opened the case slowly, as if for dramatic effect. Her breath left her.

There were several rings in the case. But her eyes landed upon one the moment it opened. That was it. The ONE.

He saw her looking at a particular piece in wonderment and plucked it out of its hold, holding it up to Brooke.

"This one is a special piece. Its one of a kind with a unique crown setting and a brilliantly cut 18 carat diamond on a white gold band. Its even got a name. "Forever". I think you romantic types like that sort of thing."

Brooke delicately took the ring from him and looked at it closely.

"Forever." she said the word as if testing it out, then smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Rachel trudged into the small business in a bad mood. She had spent an hour looking for a business like this in the area, another two hours driving to the actual place, then got lost because of her piece of crap navigation system for half an hour before she got here. Yeah, not the best day.

She walked up to an empty counter and peered around. Nobody. She spotted a bell in the corner of her eye and hit it. She waited.

Nothing.

She hit the thing twice this time. Still nothing. Rachel's annoyance at the situation grew and she started hitting the bell repeatedly and loudly for a whole minute before she finally saw someone coming over.

It was an annoyed looking teenage girl, probably several years younger than Rachel.

"What?" the girl asked bluntly. Rachel saw her name tag said 'Charley'.

"I heard this place has the planes that carry banners?" Rachel said tentatively. "I want to use one of those."

The girl snorted. "You mean you want to advertise something? I'll be doing the actual flying." Charley said. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her.

"You fly the planes?" Rachel said eyeing the tiny girl disbelievingly. "Whats the damn thing called? 'Barbie's Magic Carpet'?" Rachel said mockingly. Charley scowled at the red head.

"Damn right I fly the plane, now do you want to advertise a banner or not?" Charley said in an icy tone. Rachel was taken aback for a split second, surprised by the venom the girl was spitting at her. Then she was back to irritated. Just another thing to top off her day, a brat with a smart mouth. Rachel took a breath to calm herself.

"Its not exactly advertising I want, kid." Rachel said, running her hand through her hair. "I want to propose to someone using a banner."

Charley eyed her, then pulled out some papers. She grabbed a pen and poised it over the form, ready to start writing.

"What do you want printed on the banner? Price is based on number of words." she recited automatically. Rachel straightened her back and recited proudly what she wanted to ask the woman of her dreams.

"I want it to say: 'Brooke, will you marry me.'" Rachel said clearly. The young girl nodded and repeated her words.

"Brock, will you marry me. That'll work." Charley said, starting to write down the sentence when Rachel put her hand up to stop her.

"I didn't say 'Brock', I said 'Brooke'." Rachel said in an annoyed tone.

"Thats what I said, 'Brodie'." Charley said, looking at her wierdly. Rachel rolled her eyes at her.

"No, no no. _Brooke_. Ok? B-R-O-O-K-E. Brooke." Rachel said, trying to keep the growl out of her voice. Charley rolled her eyes at her and Rachel's irritation increasesd ten-fold.

"Fine, we'll go with 'Broderick'." Charley said, bending down to start writing again. Rachel snatched the pen out of her hand angrily.

"Damn you girl! I'm trying to propose to the woman I love and you're tap dancing on my last fucking nerve!" Rachel shouted at her. "Her name is Brooke. Get that through your Hannah Montanna fangirl skull! BROOKE!" Rachel finished off by standing for a moment breathing heavily from the pent up frustration. Charley just smirked at her and snatched the pen back from her.

"I know, I was just screwing with you." she said jokingly. Rachel stared at her incrediously. Charley snickered before writing down the correct name. The redhead regarded the girl for a moment before running her hand through her hair, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thats not cool." Rachel stated wearily.

* * *

Part three should be up aroundme next week. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel poked her head in the door cautiously, keeping an eye out for a crazy brunette.

"Brooke?" she called out softly into the seemingly empty house. She clicked the door shut behind her and tip toed towards their room, where the door was closed. She cracked it open a bit and peeked inside quietly.

Brooke was on the other side with her back turned to the red head. Brooke was absorbed in leafing through the pages of a wedding magazine she had picked up, unbeknownst to Rachel.

Rachel grinned mischieviously and walked in silently. Then she waited a beat before slamming the door with all her might and screaming "HONEY, I'M HOME!"

The sudden bombardment of noise caused Brooke to scream and drop the magazine while jumping a good foot in the air. While in midair she did a 360 to see Rachel standing there with a big grin on her face before she landed awkwardly on the magazine which caused her to slip and fall flat on her back in the most embarrassing way possible.

"Ow." Brooke muttered after a beat of silence. Rachel was busy clutching her stomach with laughter. Brooke glared her best glare. Finally Rachel calmed down enough to offer a hand to Brooke and helped her up.

"Well, aren't you slap stick on heels?" Rachel asked still giggling. Brooke huffed and punched Rachel in the arm.

"Goddamn bitch, nearly giving me a heart attack." Brooke muttered, followed by a string of curses that had something to do with Rachel's mother. The red head watched as Brooke went on a tirade with an amused expression. God, she loved this woman. With that thought she took Brooke's hand and tugged her closer to herself. Brooke was silenced by her touch as she felt Rachel's thumb caress her hand soothingly.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" Rachel asked looking Brooke in the eyes. Brooke pouted slightly. _Her and her damn gorgeous eyes!_, she thought before shaking her head.

"I love you." Rachel whispered with an impish grin before leaning in and kissing Brooke fully on the lips. Brooke melted instantly into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, silently forgiving her.

While they were kissing Brooke tried her best to discreetly shove the wedding magazine under the bed with her foot before Rachel spotted it. But the red head did notice and separated her lips from Brooke's.

"Whats that?" Rachel asked curiously, wondering why Brooke was trying to hide something from her. Brooke froze in her actions and tried to come up with a distraction.

"Um, that's uh, er...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Brooke suddenly yelled, deciding she'd go with the angry girlfriend routine so Rachel would forget about the magazine.

Rachel was startled by Brooke's outburst. What the hell was she supposed to tell her? That she'd been booking a proposal? Her mind searched frantically for an excuse.

"I was, um, buying groceries." Rachel said the first thing that popped into her head and almost winced at how bad it sounded. Brooke rose an eyebrow at her.

"Than where are the groceries?" Brooke asked looking behind Rachel, pretending to look for groceries.

"At the grocery store?" Rachel said lamely. Now Brooke grew suspicious. Was Rachel hiding something from her? Like hell!

"Rachel Gatina, you tell me where you've been for the last three hours right now or I'll..!"

"Look! A seagull!" Rachel shouted, pointing behind Brooke. The brunette turned to look instinctively before she realized she just fell for the oldest trick in the book. When she turned back she saw with horror that Rachel had reached under the bed and pulled out the wedding magazine she had been trying to hide. Rachel looked at her with a confused expression.

"Why would you try to hide this?" Rachel asked, clearly puzzled. Brooke opened her mouth hoping something would come tumblng out. Something did.

"Because I didn't want you thinking that I was interested in marriage." Brooke pulled the sentence from thin air. "Because I'm not! I was just thinking about designing wedding dresses that's all." Brooke went along with her lie. _Might as well throw her off to get her off my trail._

"You're not interested in marriage?" Rachel asked casually, though inside she was totally freaking out. Brooke shook her head.

"Nah. We're happy the way we are, right? Marriage isn't for us." Brooke continued convincingly, secretly pleased that Rachel was buying it. Rachel nodded her head slowly.

"Right. Not for slutty bitches like us." Rachel said, attempting to be funny.

"You mean you?" Brooke countered.

"No, I meant your mom." Rachel responded halfheartedly, her mind still whirling from Brooke's revelations. But then Brooke realized something.

"Wait, so you're saying you're okay with that?" Brooke asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Rachel paused for a moment before nodding her head.

"Of course I'm ok with that, why wouldn't I be? I mean, Rachel Gatina getting married? Thats unheard of! I'm still young." Rachel said, playing the part of the uninterested girlfriend. Brooke felt her heart sink. But she plastered on a fake smile.

"Right."

"Right."

Awkward silence.

Rachel shifted a bit before pointing behind herself and mumbling something about needing to buy groceries. Brooke watched her leave and waited till she heard the door shut. Then she waited for the car engine to start. Then she waited for the headlights to disappear before she decided to start freaking out.

"SSSSHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

In the car Rachel waited until the house was out of sight before pulling over on the side of the road so she could freak out.

"SHITTY SHIT OF SHITINESS!"

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Peyton, I got another problem!"_

"Oh jeez, what is it now Brooke?"

_"Rachel said that she doesn't want to get married!"_

"Huh?"

_"She said all this crap about 'being Rachel Gatina' and that 'she was still young' and all sorts of crap!"_

"...Huh?"

_"For God's sake Peyton, now is not the time to have a blond moment!"_

"You're telling me that Rachel told you that she didn't want to get married?"

_"Yes! What do I do? I already bought a freaking ring!"_

"Oh really? Whats it look like? How much did you spend? Does it have a giant rock?"

_"For crying out loud! You're getting off topic!"_

"Right. Could you just hang on a second?"

_"NO...!"_

Peyton cuts Brooke off before dialing Rachel's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Rachel, did you tell Brooke that you didn't want to get married?"

_"Peyton?"_

"Answer my question! I thought you were going to propose to her!"

_"Hey, its not my fault! Brooke is the one that said she didn't want to get married, I just had to play along!"_

"...Did she now..."

_"Yeah. What am I going to do? Hey wait a minute. How did you know that I said I didn't want to get married?"_

"Oops. Could you hang on a second?"

_"Like hell...!"_

"Brooke, did you tell Rachel you weren't interested in marriage?"

_"How do you know about that?"_

"Because I'm psychic! Now don't ask questions. Look, since you did give her the impression that you didn't want to get married, don't you think maybe she just played along with you?"

_"Why would she do that?"_

"Just think about it for a second! Why would she admit she wants to get married if you say you don't want to?"

_"...I didn't think about it like that before. Do you really think she was just lying?"_

"Trust the psychic. I seez all and I knowz all."

"_Can the psychic see that I'm going to kick her ass the next time I seez her?'_

"I'm seeing it now."

_"Thanks for the talk Sawyer. Some times I think I would be all over the place without you."_

"Well, I don't have to be a psychic to know that."

_"You're funny."_

"Don't forget to tell me about that ring later!"

(click)

"Rachel?"

"_Yeah?"_

"How did marriage become a topic of conversation for you and Brooke?"

_"Oh, um..._s_he was trying to hide a wedding magazine or something. I found it and she told me she was just designing a line of wedding dresses."_

"HA! Did you really believe that load of crap?"

_"...By the way you're laughing I'm guessing that my answer should be 'no'."_

"Of course it should be 'no'! She was just spewing all of those lies because she was scared to admit she was day dreaming about marrying you."

"_What the hell are you talking about Sawyer?"_

"Just take my word for it. You're both just really good at lying that's all."

_"So...I can still propose and she'll say yes?"_

"Figure it out yourself! My brain hurts from figuring out everything for you."

_"Right. Your tiny little brain."_

"At least mine is capable of forming thoughts."

"_I'm sorry, you're so funny I forgot to laugh."_

"Damn straight you forgot."

(click)

Peyton lifted the phone from her face and regarded it wearily.

"I need a vacation."

* * *

Brooke was lying on her side on the bed staring at the opposite wall. It had been an hour since she had talked to Peyton, but she was still a bit pensive. She glanced at the clock, it read 12:47. _Where the heck is that red head?_

Brooke wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she had found herself not being able to sleep unless Rachel was in the same bed with her. Brooke was slightly annoyed about that fact, but she had grown to accept it as time went on. She just couldn't sleep without Rachel's arms around her.

That's when she spotted the headlights from the window, signaling Rachel's return. Brooke had to force herself to remain in her place. A couple of minutes went by until she heard the door to the bedroom open and close and the sound of shoes and clothes being thrown to the floor.

"Brooke, are you awake?" Rachel whispered softly. Brooke waited a beat.

"No." she mumbled equally as quiet. She heard Rachel laugh softly before feeling the weight of the bed shift as Rachel got in. Rachel's warm body pressed up against Brooke's back, wrapping her arms lazily around Brooke's middle and nuzzling her neck. The brunette was immediately soothed by the contact.

"Did you buy groceries?" Brooke asked. Rachel tensed for a split second before relaxing against Brooke again.

"No." Rachel said in an amused tone. Brooke could hear the smile in her voice. The brunette leaned back into the warmth of Rachel's embrace contently. _That's much better_, she thought.

"Rachel, I would totally get married with you." Brooke said in an airy whisper. The sentence surprised both of them.achel slowly let a smile light up her face and she kissed Brooke's shoulder tenderly.

"And I would totally want to marry you, Brooke." Rachel whispered against her. Brooke felt the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders and she turned her head in Rachel's direction.

"Really?" she asked hesitantly. Rachel just kissed her on the lips in response, a nice tender kiss, and all doubts were wiped from Brooke's mind. They settled in each others arms and felt a calm sleep overtake them both.

"Love you, slut." Brooke mumbled.

"Love you, bitch." Rachel responded.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my God, today is the day. _The thought passed through Rachel's mind the second she woke up. Today was their one year anniversary. The red head instantly felt nervous and slipped quietly out of bed, careful not to wake Brooke. The brunette mumbled something and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Rachel smiled faintly at the sight. Theres was no doubt in her mind that she would end up proposing to Brooke, no matter how scared shitless she was at the moment...Or the rest of the day, she suspected wearily.

Rachel tip toed to one of the dressers, glancing back hesitantly at Brooke's still form on the bed before focusing herself on her task. She opened the bottom drawer slowly, then reached in to the very back, hidden behind clothes Brooke had deemed 'unfit to wear', and pulled out a small box.

She brushed off the box delicately before opening it. Inside was an antique ring with a single diamond that had a round brilliant cut and a platnum band. Rachel's grandmother (who she hadn't known that well) left it to her after she died years ago, when Rachel was still a kid. It was a wonder her parents let her keep the damn thing. As Rachel had grown she showed disdain towards the ring. Why the heck would she have use for it? In recent years she had hid it away, not wanting to look at it anymore. It became a symbol of something she thought she could never have.

But the day after she and Brooke proclaimed their love for each other (a year ago, today), Rachel had dug up the cursed ring. Onlt to find it wasn't as cursed as she had thought it was. Now she looks at her grandmaother's ring with hope instead of resentment.

"MORNING SUNSHINE!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Rachel screamed as she dropped the ring box back in the drawer while jumping up, causing her knee to collide with the bottom of it. Brooke laughed from behind her as Rachel stood up rubbing her knee and glaring at her.

"Paybacks a bitch." Brooke said referring to last night when Rachel had snuck up behind her. Rachel snorted.

"More like Brooke's a bitch." she retorted.

"A bitch you've been dating for a year today." Brooke said with a beaming smile.

"I have no idea how I survived." Rachel said sarcastically, returning Brooke's grin. Brooke walked up to her and put her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel in turn wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist, pulling her closer. Brooke's lips were a breath away from hers.

"Maybe because I kiss everything better." Brooke breathed out before joining their lips in a slow sensual kiss. Rachel sighed contently against the kiss contently before Brooke pulled away.

"There is one thing I want to do this morning." Brooke said suggestively. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Uh oh. I'm almost afraid to ask." Rachel said half joking. Brooke smiled coyly.

"You just have to ask yourself one question." Brooke said dramatically. Rachel braced herself. "What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

* * *

Nathan pulled up his car in the driveway before shutting off the engine.

"So Peyton told you to check up on Brooke and Rachel because today is their anniversary and they freaked out yesterday about it?" Nathan asked Lucas while getting out of the car. Lucas slammed the passenger side door shut and nodded.

"Yeah. It was wierd. I mean, she said she couldn't do it herself because she was developing her psychic abilities or something." Lucas said, bemused. Nathan nodded his head in agrrement.

"I know what you mean. All Haley told me was to take pictures." Nathan said pulling out a camera out of his pocket.

"Do you think they're trying to set us up?" Lucas said suspiciously looking towards the front door of Rachel's house. Nathan frowned.

"Why would they do that?" he asked. Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know, women just seem capable of that sort of evil."

"You got that right."

Both men walked up to the front door side by side. Nathan raised up his fist to knock, but when his hand connected to the wood the door swung open by itself. Lucas and Nathan exchanged wierd looks.

"Dude, this is the like, the beginning of every horror movie I've ever seen." Nathan said. "This is the part when we go in and get killed off because we're young and good looking."

Lucas shoved Nathan's shoulder lightly.

"Shut up Nathan, lets just go in." Lucas said taking a step into the house. Nathan grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around to face him.

"Luke, for all we know Brooke and Rachel are getting it on right now and we'll be walking in to two super hot girls having sex... Why am against this? What are you waiting for, go in!" Nathan said pushing Lucas through the door hurridly. They stood in the dark empty foyer for a moment, listening for signs of life.

_Bump._

_Crash._

_Clink._

"I heard something." Lucas stated.

"No shit Sherlock." Nathan responded quietly. They peered down the hall. Seemed innocent enough. They started moving slowly forward through the house, careful not to make any noise.

_Clink._

_Bump._

_Crash._

"I gotta bad feeling about this." Lucas whispered. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we should get out of here." Nathan whispered turning around to head back as well as Lucas.

"FREEZE!"

Nathan and Lucas put their hands up automatically, but it wasn't meant for them.

Rachel burst through the door on the other side of the hall at top speed wearing only skimpy lingerie and handcuffs. She was looking behind her and didn't see the two stunned guys staring before she turned her head at the last possible second. They saw her eyes widen before she collided into them inevitably. They tumbled over in a heap on the floor. Thats when Brooke ran out from where Rachel just appeared holding up a gun and wearing a skimpy version of a police uniform.

"Freeze priso- oh shit!" Brooke said as she saw Nathan, Lucas and Rachel in a tangled pile on the floor looking up at her with wide eyes. Brooke realized she was sill pointing the fake gun at them and put it down sheepishly.

"We were just...uh...reenacting something in honor of our anniversary." Brooke mumble, blushing deeply. Nathan and Lucas turned their heads towards the mostly naked Rachel. It was probably the first time Rachel has blushed in embarrasment at being caught in a suggestive situation.

"I wanted a Klondike bar." Rachel murmered. Lucas and Nathan nodded, though they probably didn't hear a word they said since they were two busy staring. Brooke adopted an annoyed expression.

"What the hell you guys! Don't people knock anymore?" she said bending down to help Rachel to her feet since she was still wearing handcuffs. Nathan and Lucas just kept nodding and Brooke got even more pissed.

"Get out of our house you perves!" she yelled at them. Lucas and Nathan scrambled to their feet as Officer Davis shoved them out the door.

"Wait! Haley wants pictures!" Nathan yelled just before the door was slammed on their faces. Silence. The two brothers looked at each other with stunned expressions.

"Totally worth it." Lucas said as he turned around and headed back towards the car. Nathan followed him with a silly expression on his face. Lucas looked back at him.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucas asked suspiciously. Nathan held up the camera.

"I got pictures." he said.

* * *

Brooke slammed the door angrily before tuning back to see Rachel was laughing her ass of. She was leaning against the wall with tears streaming down her face as her laughter filled the house.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?!" Rachel snorted out before laughing even harder. Brooke's mouth twitched as she felt a smile coming on.

"Yeah. You'd think they'd never see us naked before. Priceless!" Brooke said starting to laugh as well. Now they were both laughing their asses off. Brooke sobered up first and looked at Rachel's flushed face hungrily.

"Against the wall. I'm going to have to frisk you." Brooke said, dropping into her police persona. Rachel rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"Oh, the things I do for a Klondike bar." was the last coherent sentence Rachel mumbled for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"No freaking way!" Haley gasped as she reviewed the pictures Nathan had taken at Rachel and Brooke's house. Nathan smiled, looking proud of himself. Haley noticed this and smacked his arm. Nathan's mouth opened in surprise.

"What did I do?" Nathan asked bewildred. Haley pointed an annoyed finger at him.

"That was for looking." Haley said before brushing past him. Nathan looked after her in shock.

"I'm a guy!"

* * *

Lucas walked into Peyton's room to find the blonde was sitting on her bed indian style with her hands on her knees and her eyes closed in meditation. Lucas opened his mouth to speak when Peyton held up her hand.

"Hmmmm. I see." Peyton said airily, her eyes remaining closed. "You and Nathan went to the house of Brachel and caught them playing a game of 'Naughty Bandit'. Raunching." Peyton said opening one eye and giving Lucas a teasing smile. Lucas looked impressed.

"So. you weren't lying when you said you were developing your psychic powers." Lucas said stepping more into the room. Peyton opened both her eyes and gave him a bemused look.

"Actually Haley just called me. Shes gonna send me that junk on MySpace." Peyton said bluntly. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Women are wierd."

"And men have cooties." Peyton retorted. Lucas leaned on the doorway.

"Why cops and bandits?" he asked curiously.

"They have a lot of happy memories in the slammer. You want to see the pictures?" Peyton said excitedly getting up from the bed. He gave her a bewildered look before nodding enthusiastically and following her further into the room.

* * *

Send me your reviews people! I'm not ashamed to say that each review is read several times, obsessed over, and if turned into hot cakes would be consumed like... well, hot cakes. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'm kinda annoyed that I forgot to spell check the last chapter, lol.

* * *

Brooke ran her hands over the steering wheel anxiously for the trillionth time since they had started driving. They had decided on going out for an early dinner and Brooke was extremely anxious. She was convinced she would propose today, she just wasn't sure when. She was kinda waiting for the right moment. Who knows, if this dinner went well she'll probably propose right there.

Brooke silently cursed Peyton and Haley for not helping her figure out how to propose and now she was just going to wing this thing. The brunette gulped at the thought of how well her 'winging it' was going to turn out.

She sighed and was about to run her hands over the steering wheel one more time when Rachel placed her hand on Brooke's.

"You okay, babe?" Rachel asked with concern. She secretly hoped Brooke couldn't feel her hand shaking on top of hers. Brooke gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just excited."

"More excited then you were a couple of hours ago?" Rachel said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Brooke smirked.

"Not _that_ excited." Brooke said throwing Rachel a coy look. Rachel smirked back.

"Actually, its probably impossible to get you any more excited then that." Rachel said, her smirk turning into a full blown grin when there was a slight hint of a blush on Brooke's features. Brooke punched Rachel in the shoulder lightly.

"Shut up ho-bag."

"Oh come on. You know I'm your favorite ho." Rachel teased. Brooke tossed her a look.

"You might get bumped by Peyton or Haley if you don't start treating me like a proper Pimp Queen."

Rachel burst out laughing. Brooke gave her an annoyed look. Rachel laughed even harder.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard you say!" Rachel gasped out, wiping a tear from her eye. "'Pimp Queen' my ass!"

Brooke couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing as well, which caused a lapse in focus and the other cars around them had to swerve out of the way. They didn't really notice.

A few minutes later they finally entered the restaurant bantering about whatever the hell they banter about when they heard two familiar voices (much to their horror).

"Hey! Over here!"

"Brooke! Rachel! What a coincidence!"

Our favorite couple stood with horrified expressions as Peyton and Haley waved at them from across the room. Brooke waved back at them while leaning towards Rachel.

"Maybe if we throw them food and distract them, we can make a run for it." Brooke whispered to Rachel.

"Too late, target sighted." Rachel muttered. They both smiled politely and ushered their way towards Peyton and Haley's table.

"Peyton, Haley. What are you guys doing here?" Brooke said with a strained smile.

"Well, we were just hanging out. Complete coincidence! Nothing suspicious about us at all." Haley said. Peyton kicked her from under the table and Haley winced. Rachel eyed them suspiciously.

"If I remember correctly we told you we'd be here the other day. Any memory loss?" Rachel said. Peyton and Haley exchanged looks before smiling tentatively.

"Maybe just a bit?" Peyton muttered.

"Peyton, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Brooke said, grabbing Peyton by the forearm and dragging her out of the restaurant. Rachel watched them leave, then turned back to Haley.

"May I sit?" Rachel asked. Haley nodded and Rachel sat down in Peyton's chair. Awkward silence. Haley held out something to Rachel.

"Bread stick?"

* * *

Brooke tugged the curly haired blond onto the sidewalk outside. Then she whirled her around to face her, steaming. Peyton yanked her arm back out of Brooke's death grip.

"What the hell Brooke?" Peyton exclaimed, rubbing her arm. Brooke threw her arms in the air.

"'What the hell?' You're asking me 'what the hell?' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND HALEY DOING HERE!!" Brooke started yelling, causing a few looks from the people walking on the sidewalk.

"Stop freaking out Brooke. We just wanted pictures of when you propose to Rachel." Peyton said as if that was obvious. _Not to mention we want to see who proposes first and hence, who wins our bet_, Peyton thought. Brooke scoffed.

"I can't propose when you're looking at me! I'm already scared shit-less about this and you and Haley being here are not helping in the slightest!" Brooke said, hitting Peyton with her purse. Peyton put her hands up in surrender.

"OK! OK, we'll go! Jeez." Peyton said, defeated. They stood there for a few seconds until Peyton looked at Brooke's purse.

"Is the ring in there?" Peyton asked curiously. Brooke nodded and Peyton squealed.

"Let me see it!" Peyton said, hands reaching for the purse. Brooke held it out behind her.

"No way blondie! You lost that privilege when you decided to crash our dinner!" Brooke said Peyton smirked at her.

"I got best friend privileges that say that I have to approve the ring before you use it." Peyton said, grabbing for the purse again. Brooke kept it out of her reach.

"Did you make that up just now?" Brooke said, holding the purse at arms length in one hand while holding Peyton back with the other. Peyton decided to go with the sympathetic routine.

"NO! No no no." Brooke started saying when Peyton started to give her the puppy dog eyes. Peyton's lips started quivering as her eyes filled with tears. "You conniving bitch." Brooke said point blank. The brunette sighed in defeat.

"OK! Just stop with the eyes!" Brooke said, holding out the purse to the blond. Peyton smiled in victory and reached to take the purse from Brooke. She never got the chance to.

A man in a hood ran in between them, snatched the purse and was gone before either women could blink. Brooke and Peyton looked at each with astonished, then horrified expressions. Then Brooke's face morphed into one of rage. She took off faster then Peyton has ever seen her in the direction where the man ran.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKTARD PIECE OF SHIT!"

Peyton started running after her friend.

"STOP THAT SON OF A BITCH!!"

* * *

Rachel looked in the direction of the doors.

"They sure are taking a long time." Haley remarked. Rachel nodded slowly, trying to think of something to say that would fill up the time. Haley seemed to think of something and leaned forward conspiratorially.

"Can I see it?" Haley asked timidly. Rachel raised an eyebrow in question and Haley rolled her eyes. "You know...the ring." Haley whispered the last part. Rachel's mouth formed an O of realization and looked back at the doors. Seeing that Brooke and Peyton didn't seem to be coming in for the next few seconds she discreetly reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small box.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Brooke! You didn't have to beat the guy into unconsciousness." Peyton said breathlessly as the pair ran to a stop on the spot they had been previously in front of the restaurant. Brooke was still shaking from the anger and adrenalin and Peyton briefly thought that she was glad she wasn't wearing red in that moment.

"I would have beaten that bastard straight to HELL if you hadn't pulled me off of him!" Brooke steamed through clenched teeth. She clutched her purse tightly in her hand, vowing that she would superglue the damn thing to herself before she let it out of her sight again.

Peyton rolled her eyes at her and licked her thumb before trying to wipe off the guy's blood from Brooke's face with that thumb. Brooke jerked her face away and looked at her incredulously.

"Were you about to put your drool on my face?!" Brooke asked, bristling. Peyton gave her a sheepish look and Brooke contained a growl. "I swear I'm going to kill the next person who ticks me off!" Brooke declared. Peyton's eyes were focused behind Brooke and they grew wide during Brooke's little declaration of death and Brooke raised an eyebrow at her in question.

Brooke was standing with her back towards the restaurant, where there was a window. Inside Peyton could see Haley and Rachel sitting together very clearly and watched as Rachel opened a small box and held out the contents of it to Haley, who had put her hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes as she took the box. _What the hell?... _

"What are you looking at?" Brooke asked irritably as she was about to turn around but the blond grabbed her by the shoulder and whirled her around.

"LOOK! A SEAGULL!" Peyton yelled out suddenly, pointing behind Brooke.

"Where?!" Brooke said, looking around wildly. Peyton glanced back into the window and witnessed as Haley dropped the small box and kneeled down in front of Rachel to pick it up. By now Brooke has figured out that she was very stupid to fall for the same trick twice and whirled on the blond in a rage.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CARE IF THERES A SEAGULL?" Brooke screamed before seeing what Peyton was looking at in the window. Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw Haley down on one knee in front of her girlfriend with what looked to be a ring in her hand.

Peyton could almost see the steam coming out of Brooke's ears.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER! I'M GOING TO KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL, KILL, KILL!" Brooke was past rational thought as she lunged for the window but was held back as a pair of arms wrapped around her middle and lifted the kicking and screaming brunette off her feet and into an alley where people wouldn't be looking at them funny.

Peyton set the struggling Brooke down before grasping her by the shoulders and slapping her across the face. Hard. Brooke looked stunned as Peyton grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Listen to yourself! You've gone rabid you crazy bitch! CALM DOWN WOMAN! JUST CALM DOWN!" Peyton yelled at her, shaking her even harder. Brooke started fussing.

"Alright! Alright! I'm calm! Just stop doing that!" Brooke said back. Peyton gave her a look that said she didn't believe her.

"Say it a little more convincingly or I'll shake the devil himself out of you." Peyton threatened. Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Woooosssaaaa. Come on, say it with me. Wooooosssssssaaaaaaaa." Peyton started chanting and Brooke cracked open an annoyed eye at her, which shut Peyton up.

Brooke took some more deep breaths, feeling the pent up tension, adrenalin and anger flow out of her until Peyton felt her rigid posture sag a bit. Peyton started talking to her like as if she were a wounded animal.

"Thats a good girl. Just stay calm and everything will clear up. That's it. You didn't see anything in that window. It was just the scent of blood talking. Haley was just picking something off the ground for Rachel. I have no idea why you freaked out back there." Peyton said soothingly, hoping that Brooke would buy it. Brooke looked at her with a tired expression.

"I guess you're right. Today I've just been so on edge that I guess I just freaked out a bit." Brooke said, rubbing her hands over her eyes. Peyton rubbed her back.

"A bit is the understatement of the year, but I won't say anything." Peyton murmured.

"You just did." Brooke deadpanned.

"Oops. That was supposed to be in my head." Peyton said sheepishly. Brooke rolled her eyes and brushed past her onto the sidewalk, a little more clearheaded. She glanced in the window as she walked past it on her way to the front doors. The pair just seemed to be having a casual conversation in their respective seats. _Maybe it was just my imagination..._ Brooke thought as she opened the doors, walking in.

Rachel seemed to be able to sense her presence from across the room, turning around in her seat and sending the brunette a brilliant smile. Brooke smiled back, as if the previous few minutes had never happened.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" she asked casually leaning down to give Rachel a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Well, not that Ms. Klutz here wasn't good company..." Rachel said, eyeing Haley. The honey haired girl huffed.

"I said it was an accident!" Haley said to the redhead, who just took a drink from her glass innocently. Brooke watched the interaction curiously before Peyton decide to show up.

"Come on Haley. We are not wanted here." Peyton said with mock sadness. Haley pouted, but got up reluctantly.

"Oh, you guys are no fun." Haley muttered playfully as she and Peyton made towards the exit. Brooke and Rachel met eyes and gave each other warm relieved smiles. An unexpected flash went off and they looked to Haley, who had a camera in her hands.

"You didn't think I was going to leave here empty handed, did you?" she said mischievously.

"We'll give you a thirty second head start before we do something drastic." Brooke said, glaring at the two.

"Better believe her Hales, or she'll go axe-wielding psycho on us." Peyton said in warning and the two made their way out the doors. Brooke plopped herself down on the seat across from Rachel and sighed loudly. Rachel frowned at her.

"Is that blood spattered on your face?" Rachel asked. Brooke paused for a second.

"No." she said in an obvious lie. The redhead regarded her for a minute before shrugging nonchalantly.

"OK."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel glanced at her watch discreetly while Brooke rambled about one thing or another. Unbeknowst to the brunette, Rachel was running on a very strict clock. The red head ran the plan over in her head for the billionth time, then glanced at her watch again. Brooke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you hear a word that I just said?" Brooke asked. Rachel raised her eyes to Brooke's slightly peeved ones and smirked.

"Yes. You were talking about the big Stride Gum conspiracy and how they were designed to release chemicals into our bodies so that spy satellites can detect us easier." Rachel recited. Brooke nodded her head, pleased.

"You're getting good at that." Brooke commended with an amused tone.

"Only with practice." Rachel responded with a teasing smile.

Brooke continued on with her rant, this time about how she swore some models were real life vampires and Rachel watched her with a fond smile. The brunette made elaborate hand gestures in the air as she spoke to illustrate her reasoning, throwing in cute facial expressions as well. The redhead felt an overwhelming wave of affection towards the brunette at that moment. Rachel didn't think she could love anyone as much as she loved Brooke. Anyone watching would have immediately identified the looks that Rachel showered Brooke with, which was adoration. How did she get so lucky?

"Did you catch any of that?" Brooke asked when she noticed Rachel seemed spaced out for a second.

"Of course I did honey. The fashion industry is being taken over by flesh eating zombies from another planet." Rachel recited what Brooke had been saying. Brooke smiled.

"I like that." Brooke remarked. Rachel frowned.

"You like flesh eating zombies from another planet taking over the fashion industry?" Rachel said, confused. Brooke laughed.

"No. That you called me 'honey'." Brooke said with a teasing smile.

"Would you rather me keep calling you a 'crazy whore'?" Rachel retorted playfully.

"As long as I get to keep calling you a 'slutty bitch', I think we're even."

"Deal," Rachel agreed. "crazy whore." she added with a smirk. Brooke lifted her glass.

"I'll drink to that," Brooke said cheerfully. "slutty bitch." she threw in before she brought the rim to her lips and drank.

"You'd drink to anything." Rachel said, raising her own glass and downing it. "You practically shower in the stuff." Brooke smirked at her.

"Only if you join me." she responded, playfully leering at the redhead.

"I joined you this morning." Rachel pointed out. Brooke looked thoughtful.

"I guess I'm just going to have to take more showers."

"That's great. Another reason for us to get down and dirty."

"I like how we think."

"Nice to know we're on the same page."

"Or in the same bed."

"Get your skanky ass out of the gutter, Brooke."

"Says the one who lives in the gutter."

"Only on weekends." Rachel concluded their banter and they both smirked at each other. They both secretly enjoyed the their exchange of words that was the basis of their relationship. Then Rachel looked at her watch again. Brooke raised an eyebrow and briefly wondered what the watch had that she didn't before she dismissed the notion because it was too damn crazy, even for her.

The brunette took a deep breath as she watched Rachel. Should she do this now? Everything was going great, and by the way Rachel kept looking at her watch made her feel urgent, as if a giant clock was ticking inside her head reminding her that she couldn't put this off forever. So she steeled her resolve and placed her hand on Rachel's on the table. The redhead peered at her curiously.

"Rachel, there's something I need to say." Brooke started in a determined voice. Rachel raised an eyebrow, silently encouraging Brooke to continue.There was a pause as Brooke hesitated but she continued.

"I...we...uh...you know?" she realized this wasn't nearly as good as she had Imagined it. "I...I...have to go to the bathroom." Brooke said quickly. Rachel looked blind-sighted by that and looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"Thats great. Good for you." Rachel said in a bemused tone. Brooke hurried off, silently kicking herself for chickening out. Rachel watched her walk away, shamelessly checking her out. _Nice. _She looked at her watch again and grew nervous.

Mission execution begins in two minutes.

Inside the bathroom, Brooke paced in front of the sinks. She faced herself in the mirror.

"For crying out loud, get a grip! It's just freaking Rachel! You can do this thing. You're going to propose to that woman and its going to be the most freaking romantic thing EVER! You're gonna propose the shit out of this thing! You're going to kick this proposal's ass!" Brooke said to herself in the mirror.

Then one of the bathroom stalls opened and a woman pensively came out. Brooke stared at her incredulously.

"I'm just going to wash my hands. Don't mind me." The woman said turning on one of the sinks and commencing in washing her hands. Brooke just looked at her open-mouthed.

"You didn't hear anything." Brooke said pointing a finger at her threateningly.

"Hear what?" the woman said before she went out the doors. Brooke breathed a sigh of relief and put her hand to her face.

"I need to take a chill pill."

Rachel sat anxiously, twiddling her thumbs waiting for the brunette to come out of the bathroom. _What the heck is she doing? Shes been in there a whole minute and twenty-seven seconds!_Rachel just didn't have the patience for this. A long time later (approximately twelve seconds), she saw Brooke stride out of the bathroom looking right at her with fierce determination in her eyes. She stopped and stood in front of Rachel.

"Rachel, I want to.."

"We have to go." Rachel said quickly getting up, startling Brooke.

"What? Why?" Brooke questioned with a hint of a whine. _She had practiced in the mirror for God's sake!_

"No questions. You'll come quietly." Rachel said in a no-nonsense tone, as a kidnapper would talk to a victim.

"But..!"

Rachel quickly and efficiently silenced Brooke with a kiss. When she parted Brooke looked even more lost and confused.

"I'll make it worth your while?" Rachel whispered suggestively into her ear and Brooke's expression changed from one of puzzlement to immediate interest. Rachel knew she had won her over and took Brooke's hand to lead her out of the restaurant. Brooke had no choice but to follow.

"Why do you want to leave in such a hurry?" Brooke thought out loud when they reached outside and stood on the sidewalk. Rachel seemingly ignored her question, paying more attention to her watch and looking down the street.

"I didn't even get to order dessert." Brooke mumbled in mild protest.

Rachel spotted the headlights from down the street and breathed a sigh of relief. Perfect timing.

"This better be worth while or I'm going to..-" Brooke trailed off in her remark when a limousine pulled up on the curb next to them and Rachel opened the door and stood beside it. The brunette's mouth hung open in disbelief and looked at Rachel who was flashing her a grin.

"You were saying?" Rachel said impishly and motioned for Brooke to get in the limo with her hand. Brooke blinked at her and felt her feet moving towards the limo on their own accord. The redhead held the door open for her and as Brooke passed her, she held her gaze for a moment before grinning broadly and stepping into the limo. Rachel smiled triumphantly and followed her before closing the door behind her. The limo started moving immediately after.

"I assume the driver knows where hes going." Brooke observed, seeing the dividing window already raised.

"Oh yeah. I gave them specific instructions. We are not to be bothered on our little trip." Rachel said almost as if she was proud of herself.

"I also assume this is destination is going to be a surprise." Brooke said, sliding a bit closer to the redhead.

"Didn't think I could be the romantic type, did you?" Rachel intoned carefully. She never imagined herself to be the romantic type either. Brooke smiled a little.

"I always knew there was a soft gooey inside that I-don't-give-a-crap exterior of yours." Brooke teased playfully, tracing Rachel's thigh with her index finger. "But you really didn't have to get a limo." Brooke said more quietly, almost shy. Rachel reached out her hand to gently grasp Brooke's chin to meet her eyes.

"Listen to me. You totally deserve this limo and so much more. And I have no doubt in my mind that one day riding one of these things is going to be an everyday experience for you." Rachel said seriously. Brooke looked doubtful. "I feel like you are worth so much more that what I have to give, and I hope that tonight I can give everything possible. But it still won't be enough." Rachel stroked Brooke's cheek lovingly with her thumb. "You're just so freaking expensive." She finished humorously, but with an undertone of all-seriousness.

"You're worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for." Brooke whispered in a tone wrapped in emotion. "You don't have to give me anything but yourself." she said looking into Rachel's orbs to try to convey what she felt. Rachel felt it and took her words to heart.

Their kiss was feather light and agonizingly slow. Brooke traced Rachel's bottom lip with her tongue before tugging on it lightly, deliciously. Lips parted and each savored the taste of the other. Rachel gently pushed Brooke's hair out of her face and caressed her jawline delicately while Brooke ran her hands up and down Rachel's arms softly. Brooke released something between a moan and a sigh, which encouraged Rachel to rake one of her hands down to Brooke's lower back, causing Brooke to shiver in delight. Brooke nipped at Rachel's lips hungrily and was about to crawl into the redhead's lap when the limo hit a speed bump particularly violently which sent the couple flying away from each other and Brooke falling out of her seat and onto the floor.

Brooke angrily got up and slapped the dividing window.

"Watch where your going, ass!" Brooke yelled, hoping the window wasn't sound proof so the driver can hear her.

"You should have worn your seat belt." Rachel taunted eliciting a frustrated growl from the brunette.

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N- Okay, I just wrote this whole chapter in the past couple of hours, so I won't be surprised if it isn't very good. But hell, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. lol. PEACE and ICE CREAM peoples. I'm so out of it.

Just ignore me and review ;p


	7. Chapter 7

"You're kidding, right?" Brooke looked skeptical with the item Rachel was holding up.

"No I'm not, now put the damn thing on or I'll force it on you." Rachel insisted. Brooke pouted.

"Do I have to? I mean, its so damn corny!"

"Oh please, you're acting as if we've never used one of these things before." Rachel pointed out with a smirk on her face.

"That was different!" Brooke countered. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a baby about this. Please?" Rachel started giving Brooke her puppy dog eyes and Brooke covered her eyes to shield herself from its power.

"No! You can't make me!" Brooke yelled. Rachel started getting impatient and it could be read on her face, not that Brooke was looking.

"That's it." Rachel announced before pouncing. Brooke yelped from surprise and started struggling with the redhead. The driver of the limo briefly wondered what the hell the occupants were doing from all the screaming and yelling and thumping he heard coming from the backseat. _Don't even go there_, he warned himself wearily.

"HA!" Rachel cried out triumphantly as she pulled the blindfold over Brooke's eyes. She had ended up straddling the brunette's back pinning her arms to her sides with her knees while she forced Brooke to wear the blindfold. Brooke grunted irritably from beneath her.

"You cheated!" Brooke huffed, her voice muffled from having her face pressed into the seat.

"I did not!" Rachel responded.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!... Wait! That's not fair!"

"HA!"

"Shut up." Rachel said smacking Brooke on the behind just before the limo slowed to a stop. Brooke lifted her head from the seat.

"Did we stop?" she asked. Rachel moved herself off the brunette's back.

"Yep. We're here." Rachel said, pulling Brooke up to a sitting position.

"Should I be scared?" Brooke mumbled sarcastically, reaching up to the blindfold only to have Rachel smack her hand away. She heard the door to the limo being opened and Rachel sliding out first.

"Only if you keep trying to escape." Rachel answered, helping Brooke step out of the limo. Brooke huffed, though she was incredibly curious to find out what Rachel was up to. Brooke felt Rachel take one of her hands and start walking, guiding Brooke to wherever the hell she was taking her. From what Brooke could tell, they were going uphill. And there was dirt. Lots of it.

"Rachel, if my new shoes get ruined I'm going to string you up by your toes, cover you in honey and throw a billion ants on you while I watch eating popcorn." Brooke threatened. She all of a sudden tripped very comically over some mysterious object and nearly fell on her face if Rachel wasn't holding her up.

"You were saying?" Rachel said and Brooke could just hear the taunting in her voice. Brooke would have never in a million years admit that that was a turn on. She instead settled on grumbling profanities at her lover. Rachel just grinned at her blinded and tumbling girlfriend, keeping in mind that she most likely will never see this particular sight again. She stopped walking.

"Stay here." Rachel said to Brooke, letting go of her hand and moving away. Brooke suddenly missed the warmth of Rachel's hand and shifted from one foot to the other uncertainly. Rachel was putting the final touches to her surprise. She was starting to feel wings fluttering in her stomach nervously, making her anxious. This was basically the first time she was ever trying something remotely romantic for anyone. Ever. It took a hell of a lot of planning to even pull this off for her girlfriend, but she figured it was worth it just to see her reaction. Taking a final look around her arrangement, she nodded her approval and moved back to stand behind Brooke.

"Ready?" Rachel whispered softly in Brooke's ear. Brooke paused to brace herself for whatever the hell was about to happen before nodding her head. Rachel removed the blindfold. Brooke gasped.

"Holy shit." Brooke gawked at the set up. Form what she could see, they were up on a high hill overlooking the city. There was a single tree decorated with white Christmas lights which they were standing next to, and under the tree was what looked like a picnic, complete with blanket, basket, candles, and a bottle of whine in an ice bucket. And to top it all off, a sun set was taking place.

Rachel let out the breath she was holding and let out a mental sigh of relief. She smirked slightly when her mind compared Brooke's expression to a fish out of water.

Driving around for hours looking for a good location: 47 dollars worth of gas

Bribing their old cheer leading squad to lug everything up the damn hill: 20 bucks and pedicures each

Getting a limo: Lots of flirting with a really old dude.

A speechless Brooke Davis: Priceless.

Brooke turned her head slowly to look at Rachel, her mouth still hanging open. Rachel smiled hesitantly.

"I assume you like it?" Rachel started to say but was interrupted when a certain brunette threw herself at her, throwing her arms around her neck and wrapping her legs around her waist. Rachel nearly fell back from the sudden weight and flayed her arms around to keep her balance and not tumble down the hill. Brooke maintained her grip on he redhead throughout the whole thing.

"Brooke... Are you trying to kill me?" Rachel asked half seriously. Brooke grinned and eased herself off. When her feet touched the ground she grabbed Rachel's jawline into her hands and pulled her face in for a grateful kiss. Rachel was left with a dazed look on her face and a goofy smile.

"Like it? Rachel, this is amazing!" Brooke exclaimed, walking over to the simple picnic set up. She turned to face Rachel. "When and how?"

"Thats for me to know and you to speculate over." Rachel responded with a confident smile on her face. Brooke decided to not complain and simply plopped herself down on one of the pillows on the blanket. Rachel discreetly looked at her watch before joining her girlfriend. _Just a few minutes now._

_Oh my God, Rachel provided the perfect place to propose. BWHAHAHA!_ Brooke thought with a grin.

_Oh my God, I created the perfect place to propose! BWHAHAHA!_Rachel thought, sitting next to Brooke on the pillow. They looked like a pair of Chesire cats with the grins they were sporting. Rachel grabbed the champagne bottle out of the ice bucket and commenced in unscrewing it. Brooke curiously peered at the picnic basket.

"So, what kind of goodies you got for me in here?" Brooke asked like a little kid on Christmas morning. Rachel smirked at her childish energy as she got the bottle open and poured two glasses.

"Opening it would be a good way of finding out, don't you think?" Rachel said teasingly. Brooke ripped at the basket and tore it open. When she looked inside she let out a scandalous gasp.

"Rachel...you didn't." Brooke said saucily.

"I did." Rachel purred. Brooke felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"I shouldn't..." Brooke tried to insist, but found her hand wandering into the basket.

"But you want to." Rachel encouraged with her natural persuasion.

"Hell yeah, I want to!" Brooke said happily pulling out a plate from the basket. "Just for today. I mean, we are celebrating, I'm allowed to indulge myself!" Brooke told herself, taking the lid off the plate. When merely the corner was removed the aroma that hit Brooke nearly made her faint in pure ecstasy. Instead she moaned really loudly and started salivating uncontrollably. Rachel held out a spoon to her, which Brooke took eagerly, and watched with an amused smile. She knew getting Brooke her favorite dessert would melt her into a happy puddle of goo.

"I can't believe you." Brooke mumbled, taking a spoonful of her dessert and lifting it to her lips slowly as if for dramatic effect. When she put the spoon in her mouth her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Aren't you going to chew?" Rachel asked amusingly. Brooke shook her head, her eyes still closed. She was freaking going to savor Every. Single. Bite. Of her chocolate covered strawberry shortcake.

"Oh. My God." Brooke moaned. "This is almost as good as sex." Brooke opened one of her eyes to point her spoon at Rachel. "You should be worried." she said with a teasing smirk. Rachel laughed.

"I'm not worried. Cause that cake is freaking more expensive than I am. You wouldn't be able to afford the cake." Rachel said with a laugh. "Not to mention, I wouldn't make you fat." she pointed out. Brooke ignored her and continued savoring and affectionately cooing at her slice of heaven.

While she was doing that, Rachel continued looking at her watch in anticipation. If everything was going exactly by her time, Charley should be up in the air by now. If she wasn't, she already knew what would become of her. (Namely Rachel crushing her Hannah Montana fan-girl skull.)

Brooke licked her spoon and plate clean of every single delectable crumb. _Mmmmmmmm, chocolate smothered strawberry shortcake... _She shook her head to clear herself of such consuming thoughts and forced herself not to be completely depressed that the cake was gone. She had to focus! Now was as good a time as any to get down on one knee and... Brooke suddenly felt lead weight butterflies take hold of her already satisfied stomach. _Should I do this now? _

"Brooke, are you okay?' Rachel asked when she saw Brooke get a slightly queasy look on her face. Brooke nodded her head and took a long sip from the champagne glass Rachel handed her earlier. Brooke steeled herself. She was going to do this. Rachel looked at her watch again. _The plane should be here any minute. _

"Rachel?"

Rachel turned her head to see a very nervous looking Brooke reaching out and taking her hand. She gave Brooke her full attention for the moment. Brooke gulped and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for today. I couldn't have asked for a better one year anniversary with anybody." Brooke started out. Rachel nodded her head, keeping one ear on Brooke and the other to the sky. "I would have never imagined a relationship with you, of all freaking people in the world, to last this long. Or even to fall so deeply in love with you." That got Rachel's complete attention. "Its not even that common type of love that I thought I felt with other people before you. What I feel now is that, 'forever' kind of love, you know?" Rachel heard the distant sound of a plane's engines.

"I feel the same way." Rachel started to say but Brooke put a hand up to stop her.

"Let me finish." Brooke said, taking another deep breath. Rachel heard the engine sounds getting closer. Brooke reached into her purse discreetly, without Rachel seeing, and pulled out the small dark blue box that held the ring. Rachel started looking up, searching the sky.

"I know I'm not the best at making speeches and stuff, so I'll just cut to the chase." Brooke said, lifting the box in front of her and opening the lid. Rachel wasn't looking at her, much to Brooke's chagrin. To top it all off it sounded like a damn plane was flying right over them. How was a girl supposed to propose in such damning conditions?!

"Rachel..."

"Brooke, look up!"

"Rachel, look at me."

"Look!"

"Dammit woman, look down here!"

"Brooke, I swear to God, look at the God damned plane!"

"I'm trying to fucking tell you something and you want me to look at a plane?!"

"LOOK AT THE FUCKING PLANE!!"

"LOOK AT THE FUCKING RING!"

Rachel looked down the same moment Brooke decided to look up.

"Oh my God." They said simultaneously.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

BROOKE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Said girl was staring at the words flowing behind the rumbling plane. She blinked. It was still there. It was as if the image was stuck in her eyes and not reaching to her brain. Brooke couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Then all of a sudden it hit her like a train wreck. _Rachel is proposing marriage to me. _

Rachel was staring at the ring in Brooke's palm with a wide-eyed deer in the head lights expression on her face. Though it was hard to do so since it seemed like the rock was trying to blind her. Thoughts kept swirling in her mind that she couldn't sort out properly because they were going too damn fast. _Was that why Brooke was..? That is a freaking huge..!_ _Shiny..._Before she was finally able to grasp one blaringly obvious thought: _Brooke is proposing to me._

They looked back at each other, eyes searching the other for confirmation of what they already knew. The rumble of the plane engine became increasingly distant until it disappeared completely from sight. Still they stared, lost in each others eyes. Until...

"You bitch."

The growled words surprised them both, realizing that the both of them had said them at the same time. The looks on their faces screamed _What the hell?_

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Brooke spat at a glaring Rachel. The redhead scoffed in response.

"Me? Who the hell do YOU think you are? Giving me a ring," Rachel whipped out her own small box to show to the seething brunette, whose eyes widened slightly more when she saw it.

"You had a ring too? What the hell? I spent a crap load of money on this rock!" Brooke exclaimed. Rachel blanched.

"Um, hello? Didn't you see the fucking plane? That's more than a crap load of money. I spent a SHITLOAD of money! Only to find out you were going to propose anyway!" Rachel bit off the words.

"Well, I shouldn't have bothered, cause you seemed to have a whole fucking plan ready while I was trying to be spontaneous!" Brooke accused. Rachel laughed sharply.

"Spontaneous? You didn't even know what you were doing!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Fuck me? FUCK YOU!"

Both girls turned away from each, crossing their arms in front of their chests and pouting. After a silence that lasted all of ten seconds, Brooke started muttering.

"Now, we don't even know who gets to wear the dress." Brooke sighed. Rachel looked back at her, this time with a confused expression.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. Brooke glanced sideways at her before looking away again.

"Nothing, I just figured," Brooke felt her face heat up, "that when you accepted my proposal, you were going to wear the dress," Brooke blushed harder as she muttered the last bit of her sentence, "Not to mention I kinda sorta already... designed the dress for you."

Rachel was speechless for a moment.

"So...you think you wear the pants in this relationship or something?" she questioned with a hint of amusement. Brooke looked at her sideways with a coy look.

"Maybe." she replied curtly. Rachel stared at her before she started giggling. Brooke turned around fully to face an amused Rachel. "What? I _was_ on top last time." Brooke pointed out. Rachel shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

"Its just weird that... well, you made all these wedding plans in your head and you still haven't accepted my proposal yet." Rachel said. Brooke frowned.

"You mean _you_ haven't accepted _my_ proposal yet." Brooke responded. Rachel glared at her.

"You mean _YOU_ haven't accepted _MY _proposal yet." Rachel said back at her. They glared at each other for a moment in challenge.

"We're never going to cave, are we?" Brooke stated.

"Not unless you say the word." Rachel said.

"What word?" Brooke asked innocently. Rachel gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me?' look before responding.

"The word 'yes'." Rachel said sharply before pausing when she saw the triumphant grin that lit up Brooke's face.

"Thank you for accepting." Brooke said triumphantly, proud of her own cleverness. Rachel's mouth opened comically in shock.

"That is so not fair!" Rachel protested as Brooke continued grinning at her. Rachel scowled at her and huffed, crossing her arms in defeat. "Fine. Whatever. I'll marry you." she grumbled. Brooke chuckled at that. She had seen this going completely different in her mind previously, but somehow this seemed to fit. "But you're going to have to wear a dress too." Rachel said, pointing at her. Brooke scoffed.

"As if I'd wear anything otherwise!" Brooke said sarcastically. Rachel smiled a satisfied smile. Brooke leaned over to her.

"Can we kiss and make up now? I imagined you'd be really grateful towards me for buying you totally awesome bling to wear on your ring finger." Brooke teased. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Grateful my ass. My proposal was ruined by you and then I was forced to fucking accept it ag-" Rachel was interupted mid-rant when Brooke planted one on her. She continued grumbling against Brooke's lips until Brooke decided to officially shut her up by deepening the kiss further. Rachel was shut up soundly as she returned the kiss eagerly. Brooke brought her hand up to cup Rachel's face and tilted her head slightly for better access.

Rachel leaned back a bit when Brooke did that, intending to lay back and celebrate the occasion properly, but she noticed something felt...weird. She continued kissing Brooke, trying to ignore the instinct. But the feeling seemed to realize it was being ignored and traveled up her leg insistently. Rachel finally separated herself from Brooke's lips to look down at what the heck was causing it and her eyes widened to inhuman proportions.

"What?" Brooke asked a bit miffed, seeing Rachel's expression go from annoyed to 'OMGOMGOMG' in a second. She looked down also and she turned considerably pale herself when she saw what was resting on Rachel's leg.

"Don't. Move." Brooke whispered, as if that would help. Rachel resisted the urge to say 'YA THINK?' but was too paralyzed by fear to do anything at the moment. At that moment the object of the couple's fear was a freaking HUGE spider currently taking a stroll up Rachel's leg, enjoying the scenery immensely.

Rachel latched onto Brooke's arm almost painfully and pulled her closer to whisper something in her ear.

"If I don't survive this experience, I will haunt you." Rachel whispered into Brooke's ear with all seriousness.

"Don't be so dramatic." Brooke whispered back, keeping her eye on the eight legged arachnid of DOOM. "It's probably just enjoying the view."

"I'm going to freak out now." Rachel stated, tensing up. Brooke's grip on her tightened.

"Don't!" Brooke warned. Rachel was going to obey that command...If the spider hadn't suddenly decided to jump up to give Rachel a kiss.

The result was ugly. Lets just say that in the mist of Rachel's freak-out-dance, she tripped over the candles she set up and her dress caught on fire. Brooke thought the best way to help was to splash the champagne at her and scream "Stop Drop and Roll!" before shoving her down the hill. Like I said, it was ugly. Don't despair, the spider retreated to safety even before Rachel's freak-out-dance.

The silence in the limo was echoing. Brooke tried to say something but Rachel put her hand up to stop her, glaring at her. But Brooke was tired of being ignored after the little 'incident'. Okay, BIG incident, but she wasn't about to admit that.

"Look, I'm sorry I pushed you down the hill, how many more times do I have to say it?" Brooke asked with great frustration. "I mean, you were on fire for crying out loud! It was the only thing I could think of!" she tried defending herself, but Rachel was ignoring her. She was just looking out the window with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Not to mention it wasn't my fault that there was a swamp at the bottom of the hill." Brooke said, making Rachel's scowl deepen. "And that pack of wild dogs was a complete coincidence!" Brooke pointed out, trying to relieve the tension but failing miserably.

"Stop. Talking." Rachel growled. Brooke sighed and slumped against the seat. Just when things were looking up, everything had to go downhill. Literally. Just their luck, it seemed.

"You still love me, right?" Brooke murmured like a small child. Rachel sighed.

"Unfortunately." she murmered as if it was a burden she had to live with.

"And you're still going to marry me, right?"

"Unfortunately."

Brooke smiled happily, no matter how reluctant Rachel was trying to sound.

"And we're going to have sex later, right?" Brooke asked with a mischievous grin.

"No." Rachel answered quickly, and Brooke huffed.

"Why?" She asked but leaned back frighteningly when Rachel looked at her with a 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-keep-asking-be-happy-I'm-still-with-you-after-pushing-me-down-the-damn-hill.' expression. Brooke gulped and backed off. She looked out the window at the passing lights and a small smile lit her face.

They were going to get married.

* * *

Leave your thoughts at the beep.

BEEP


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Alright, I got two good reasons why this update took so long... Actually they're not very good reasons but I'll give 'em to you anyway. Reason numero uno, I kinda got myself into a situation that landed me an overnight stay at the hospital recently. Lets just say that its never a good idea to put a trampoline on the roof of a two-story house while aiming for a pool that's only ten feet deep. And because of said event, I've been encouraged to be a lazy bum the last couple of weeks. And I just didn't feel like updating (I know that sounds bad, I'M SORRY!) Reason numero dos that I haven't update: I've discovered kigo. Like I said, not very good excuses to keep you waiting a month plus, but I figured I owed you guys something.

Oh, and by the way, rating bumps up in this chapter. So I hope that compensates my being a lazy bum. I know some of y'all been asking about it, I just never realized that y'all missed it so much. Or maybe I did and was just torturing you guys. BWHAHA.

Anywayz...

* * *

_"Wait a second, you're saying you two actually proposed at the same time?" _Peyton asked incredulously over the phone.

"Yeah, at the exact same freaking time. Isn't that weird?" Brooke answered her friend after retelling the events of the last hour. They had returned home and Rachel retreated without a word and left Brooke to her own devices, much to her dismay. She was currently sprawled out on the living room couch with the phone pressed to her ear.

_"So you're saying that no one wins the bet?" _Peyton asked, referring to the bet that her and Haley made in regards to who would propose first. She needed the money, dammit!

"Peyton, you and Haley need to get a life." Brooke said while shaking her head.

_"Hey, its not that I don't have a life. Its just that yours is a hell of a lot more entertaining."_ Peyton said jokingly. Brooke laughed and peered in the direction that Rachel had disappeared off to.

"I would agree with that if I didn't have a way of screwing up royally for myself." Brooke muttered. She heard Peyton sigh on the other line.

_"You got me there, Brooke."_

"I don't think you're supposed to agree with me so easily." Brooke pointed out with a pout.

_"Oh, I'm sorry. You expect me to baby you? Do you want me to lie to your face and tell you how you could do no wrong? Want me to hold your hand while I'm at it so you could feel better about yourself? You want me to cradle you in my lap and tell you a life story that has nothing to do with your situation but will make you see the light anyway? All just because I'm your best friend?"_

Brooke blinked. "Well, yeah." Brooke said as if she had written the contract herself. Peyton laughed.

_"My bad. So, tell me. What did you do this time?"_

Brooke retold the events that led to Rachel giving her the cold shoulder for the rest of the night. Needless to say that Peyton had a good healthy laugh over it and even commented that she wished that she had been there to take pictures. Brooke scolded her like a bad child and the two friends conversed for a few more minutes

_"You know what I just realized?"_ Peyton said.

"What?" Brooke answered.

_"You're going to get married."_ Peyton almost whispered in astonishment. Brooke raised an eyebrow, then realized that her friend was incapable of seeing her bewildered expression.

"No, really? When were you planning on telling me?" Brooke said sarcastically.

_"Well, its just sinking in right now... BROOKE DAVIS is getting MARRIED... to freaking RACHEL GATINA. Not to mention you're tieing the knot before I am, which is completely unexpected. Considering."_ Peyton mused.

"Never took you as the slow type." Brooke commented, missing the point of why her friend was stating the obvious.

_"You say that now, but sooner or later that information is going to sink in and I bet that you're going to freak out."_ Peyton predicted confidently.

"I doubt you need to worry about that." Brooke responded.

_"No, really. Now that I've said that, its totally foreboding." _Peyton said ominously.

"What is my life, fiction?" Brooke asked, annoyed.

_"Hey, for all we know this whole thing is just the musings of a clearly disturbed writer with a weird imagination."_ Peyton suggested. Brooke scoffed.

"Peyton, I love you, but you're crazy."

Their conversation continued until Brooke overheard the shower turn on near by. She turned her head in the direction of the sound as if a siren was beckoning her. Might as well have been because Brooke couldn't resist.

"I'm gonna have to cut you off now Peyton. Opportunity is knocking." Brooke stated in her mischievous tone that Peyton easily picked up on.

_"I'm not even gonna ask."_ Peyton stated before hanging up. Brooke didn't mind the abrupt cut off since her mind was somewhere else entirely. Her body automatically moved to where it wanted to go. And where it wanted to be was in that shower with a certain siren.

Rachel yelped in surprise when she felt two arms encircle her waist from behind while in the shower.

"I knew I should've locked the door." Rachel commented only half jokingly as Brooke nuzzled her face into Rachel's naked shoulder. Brooke had quietly come through the door, undressed and slipped into the shower with surprising stealth. The sneaky brunette kissed the wet shoulder affectionately as she continued embracing Rachel tightly.

"Oh, you can't lock the door on me anymore, _fiance_." Brooke purred the last word into Rachel's ear before kissing it, sending a shiver to go down Rachel's spine. The redhead noted that a while ago that word would have sent her running for the hills. It was quite obvious that the recent turn in her life hasn't sunk in either, but the thought was cut off when she felt Brooke's hands travel down her body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel asked suspiciously, though she made little attempt to resist.

"Trying to get you to forgive me by seduction?" Brooke answered easily. Rachel turned her head to give her fiance a bemused look.

"And what makes you think that'll work?" Rachel asked. Brooke gave her an innocent smile.

"Cause I'm cute and you love me?" she offered, because it was the first thing to pop into her mind. Rachel rolled her eyes and removed Brooke's arms from her waist, which caused Brooke to pout. Rachel had secretly already forgiven Brooke, she just decided not to inform her. How could she stay mad when Brooke made a face like that? She was too damn cute for her own good, but Rachel will never admit that. Besides, it was fun when Brooke tried to make amends.

"Well, that's not gonna happen because I'm still punishing you." Rachel said sternly. Hey, if she said it then its law. Brooke smiled deviously. To her, it sounded more like a challenge.

"Oh, I love it when you punish me." Brooke purred, sidling up to the redhead. Rachel blinked, unrewarding. Brooke pressed their bodies together, causing Rachel's defense to waver slightly, which was unacceptable. If she was going to win this thing, she was going to have to get away from the persistent brunette. Brooke saw her opening and leaned in to kiss Rachel, but the redhead ducked and stepped out of the shower in a flash, causing Brooke to stumble forwards while grabbing at the air. Rachel snickered when she heard the thump of face hitting wall followed by animated curses. She then proceeded to don a white robe that onlty reached mid thigh while Brooke pushed back the shower curtain with an angry flourish.

"Give up yet, _fiance_?" Rachel asked innocently as Brooke merely looked at her with an intense gaze.

"I haven't even started, babe." Brooke's voice was filled with determination as she stepped out of the shower and with speed that surprised Rachel, pinned her against the door. She started kissing her fiance heatedly, prying Rachel's lips open with her own and seeking out her tongue immediately. Rachel was stunned by Brooke's intensity and was swept up in the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around Brooke's neck and reciprocating with as much heat. When Brooke's hands started to slip themselves into her robe, that was when Rachel opened her eyes and realized she wasn't supposed to be going along with this. Brooke found herself kissing air again as Rachel opened the door behind her and slipped out quickly before closing the door to meet Brooke's face with another thump.

"Son of a bitch!" Brooke cursed as she rubbed her now hurting face. _This really is a punishment_, she thought raggedly. All the more motivation to get that girl. Brooke swung the door open and searched the room for her target. Seemed she had retreated to another part of the house. Brooke was far from deterred as she stepped into the hallway and looked it up and down. Movement caught the corner of her eye. The kitchen!

Brooke dashed towards that area of the house, finding Rachel there, who had been attempting to hide from her. Brooke made a grab for her but Rachel moved swiftly out of the way, backtracking towards the dining room.

"Why won't you let me apologize, dammit!" Brooke growled in frustration as she circled her prey around the table. Rachel made sure to keep the table between them as she pulled her robe tighter around herself while smirking devilishly at the still naked Brooke.

"If you want me, you're going to have to catch me." Rachel answered, her voice dripping with sensual invitation before dashing away. Brooke sprinted after her, catching her in the hallway and pinning her body against the wall again. She engaged Rachel's mouth in another heated kiss, slipping her hands into Rachel's robe to caress the soft skin underneath. Rachel made frustrated noises and struggled to get away as Brooke lavished her with her warm mouth. Rachel could feel the overpowering haze start to overtake her mind contagiously, but she refused to give in that easily. She mentally decided a different approach was necessary to escape.

Rachel removed Brooke's overeager hands from her skin and leaned more into Brooke's kiss, taking the initiative. Tugging Brooke's hands behind her back, she took a step forward, forcing Brooke back against the opposite wall and kissed her fiercely, her hands releasing their hold on Brooke's and instead placing them on her ribcage. Brooke moaned in approval at Rachel's sudden change in attitude. But Rachel had other plans as she without warning disengaged herself and sprinted off down the hall. Brooke was left with a happily dazed expression on her face for a couple of seconds, until she heard the front door open and close down the hall.

_She went outside?_

Brooke was quick to follow and stepped outside into the night air without thinking twice that she was in her birthday suit since her mind was focused on one thing. Her one track mind failed to register the front door being swung closed behind her. Brooke's eyes went wide when she heard the audible 'click' of the door lock. She whirled around and tried to open the door to realize that that fear had been correct; she was fucking locked out of the house! She saw a familiar face appear at the window near the door and she growled angrily at the fact that that face was wearing a taunting grin.

"Rachel, open this door right now!" Brooke yelled while Rachel started making funny faces through the window. Brooke banged her fist on the glass as if her hand could go through it to hurt Rachel. Rachel merely laughed from the inside and closed the curtains to block Brooke's view of her. Brooke shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was locked out of the fucking house! Fucking nude!

Un-fucking-lievable!

Oh, Rachel was asking for it. And she was asking for it _bad. _The stark brunette looked out in the dark street, hoping to God nobody was up at this time of night and looking out the window or something. She then noticed it was chilly out. Great. Just craptastic.

_Paybacks a bitch_, she thought sarcastically before moving to look for another way in.

Rachel, meanwhile, had settled into bed comfortably, waiting for Brooke to get back in the house. Rachel had left only one of the windows unlocked, so she knew the brunette would eventually find her way back in. She grinned as she thought about how chilly it must be outside. It was fun keeping Brooke on her toes. Made things interesting.

The redhead was only slightly surprised when Brooke appeared out of the shadows looking tired and thoroughly pissed.

"You didn't traumatize the neighbors, did you?" Rachel asked with an impish grin. Brooke only glared at her.

"I take back what I said earlier. I hate it when you punish me." Brooke growled, walking further into the room to stand by the bed. She let her body flop onto the mattress. "Why are our windows so fucking small?" she asked, voice muffled by the pillow.

"They're not small, your ass is just too big to fit through." Rachel retorted happily. Brooke didn't share her enthusiasm.

"I guess you just like your revenge served naked." Brooke said, lifting her head so she could effectively glare at the redhead.

"Well, that IS the best kind." Rachel said with a smile. Brooke narrowed her eyes.

"You're proud of yourself, aren't you?" Brooke accused. Rachel simply nodded with a mischievous smile. Brooke growled. "That's it."

With that declaration, Brooke launched herself at Rachel's form. Anticipating this, Rachel merely rolled quickly in the opposite direction, which caused Brooke to completely miss and she ended falling off the bed head first.

"Son of a bitch!" Brooke hollered from the floor. Rachel burst out laughing. Brooke fumed. "This is not how I saw tonight going." she grumbled as she collected herself off the floor. Rachel was rolling around the bed crying from laughing so hard. Brooke placed her hands on her hips and waited for Rachel to calm down. _This seems to happen a lot, _Brooke thought in amusement.

"Is your revenge over yet?" Brooke asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, we're even." Rachel said as she wiped at the tears while still holding in a few guffaws.

"Good." Brooke then crawled onto the bed and up Rachel's body until they were face to face. "Because now I'm gonna punish you for punishing me." Brooke stated. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"How can you punish me for punishing you?" she asked in a bemused tone. Brooke paused in thought.

"Well...I don't know. But that's what I'm gonna do anyway!" Brooke said resolutely. Rachel smiled up at how cute Brooke was. Her left hand came up to caress the brunette's cheek.

"You're too damn cute, you know that?" Rachel said affectionately. Brooke took the hand on her cheek and kissed it, fiddling with the new ring placed on her finger.

"If everything goes right you'll have to put up with my cuteness for the rest of our miserable lives." Brooke said playfully.

"Why would we be miserable if we're together?" Rachel asked. Then she scrunched up her brow in thought. "Actually, I think that sentence can go either way." Brooke chuckled a bit.

"See Rachel, I knew you could be a softy if you stopped being a bitch for two seconds."

"First of all, I'm only a softy with you. Second of all, you'd be bored out of your mind if I wasn't a bitch." Rachel said as if it was obvious. Brooke seemed to contemplate what she said.

"True." she finally settled on. Then she felt Rachel shift underneath her.

"So what were you saying about punishing me?" Rachel asked suggestively with a dash of curiosity. Brooke look down at her.

"I guess it wouldn't technically be called a 'punishment'." Brooke said just as suggestively. "I guess more of a 'thank you'."

"A thank you?" Rachel asked. Brooke smiled warmly.

"Yeah. A thank you for wanting to be my wife." Brooke said sincerely, causing Rachel to blush.

"Aww, look at my blushing bride." Brooke teased as she pinched one of Rachel's cheeks. Rachel rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Brooke's pincher away.

"Shut up Brooke." Rachel sighed just before she closed her lips around Brooke's. Brooke closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss more, deepening it.

"I hate this robe." Brooke murmured in between kisses.

"Mmmhmm. I hate it too." Rachel agreed before continuing the kisses.

"Since when?" Brooke asked, amused.

"Since now." Rachel answered. They smiled at each other knowingly before two pairs of hands enthusiastically began removing the damned robe and discarding it.

When that was done they threw their arms around each other and renewed their heated embrace. Rachel buried one of her hands in Brooke's hair while the other one traveled down her back. Brooke stroked Rachel's hip as she deepened the kiss. Rachel moaned when Brooke's hand made it's way up to cup her breast. Brooke caressed the fleshy mound that she was now familiar with. Rachel arced her back into Brooke's hands for more contact. The brunette nipped at Rachel's lips hungrily, but teasingly at the same time. Her eager mouth kissed the redheads chin and traveled down to her neck until she found Rachel's sensitive spot that she knew was a trigger. Rachel hissed in sheer pleasure as her hold on Brooke's hair tightened. She moaned when Brooke bit down and waves of desire traveled through her body.

Brooke reveled in the feel of Rachel's fingers in her hair, caressing her scalp. The sensation was heaven to her and did nothing to quench the heat that was building in her body. Her other hand came up to give Rachel's other breast the same amount of attention while she continued to kiss and lick Rachel's pulse point, slowly driving the other female mad. Rachel's leg wrapping itself around Brooke's hip caused the brunette to groan softly against Rachel's throat.

"Impatient, are we?" Brooke purred breathlessly as she moved her head up to kiss the female under her senseless. Brooke moved her hips against Rachel's sensually and agonizingly slowly. Rachel was almost unable to form a response for a full minute because of the lust that hung around her mind like a thick curtain, blocking her rational thoughts.

"While I would...(kiss)... love to... (kiss)... banter further with you...(kiss)... I would rather you just... (kiss)... fuck me already... (kiss)" Rachel finally uttered the sentence impatiently before Brooke finally kissed her deep enough to keep words from forming for the rest of night. Brooke shoved her hips up into Rachel's, causing her to gasp and tighten her leg around Brooke's torso. Brooke gave her an almost predatory grin before lowering her face close to Rachel's again.

"After all that shit you put me through tonight?" Brooke said, her lips pressed intimately close against Rachel's ear. She could distinctly hear her evil smile and found it infuriating. She would've groaned in frustration if Brooke hadn't started sucking on her earlobe. It was most distracting and she couldn't bite back the moan in her throat.

Brooke's expert hands began pinching and rolling Rachel's peaks in her fingers, making Rachel scratch almost painfully, but pleasurably at her back. Brooke moved her face to hover over Rachel's face, watching. Rachel's head was thrown back against the pillow, biting her lip while her eyes were closed in reverie. The sight was purely intoxicating for Brooke and she licked her lips hungrily, taking a mental picture. When her mouth closed around one of Rachel's peaks, the other female couldn't stop herself from crying out. Both of Rachel's hands latched themselves onto Brooke's head, holding her in place. Brooke gladly feasted upon her treasure for a few minutes until she moved to the other one to give it the same sort of attention. Rachel quivered under her, feeling like a time bomb from the sheer heat that Brooke was building up in her. She felt as if she was about to explode any moment.

"Brooke!" Rachel panted out from parted lips. Brooke made a "Hmmm?" sound, but did not falter from her current activity. In response Rachel just ground herself firmly into Brooke's hip, causing the brunette's eyes to roll to the back of her head at the sensation. Her mouth let go of it's treasure with a 'pop' sound. She wouldn't keep her love waiting any longer.

Brooke kissed her way down her lover's torso, pausing at the belly button before continuing its journey south. She enthusiastically left wet kisses around Rachel's bikini line while her hands firmly stroked the redheads thighs. Rachel had two fist fulls of comforter as she waited with breathless anticipation. Rachel's scent filled Brooke's senses and she couldn't hold herself back any longer from devouring her until the neighbors thought an ax murder was killing someone next door. And devour her she did.

Rachel didn't even try to hold back the scream that erupted from her. One of Brooke's hands came up to hold her down at the stomach, feeling her abdominal muscles contracting uncontrollably under her hand. Brooke drank from Rachel's essence as if it were the sweetest of wines. And she continued to do so until Rachel arced her back one last time with Brooke's name on her lips.

Brooke rested her chin against Rachel's thigh and waited for her to recover. When she did, she looked down at Brooke and smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Oh yeah, I think I can get used to this for the rest of our lives."

* * *

Whew! Longest chapter yet. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as far off. Tell me what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel groggily opened her eyes up. Brooke must have already been awake because she didn't feel her presence in the bed with her. A fond smile lit up her face when she thought about Brooke. She pulled her left hand to her face to look at the ring she had gotten and squealed softly in excitement.

Oh yes, today was going to be a good day. It had been a week since they had proposed to each other and she were still floating in euphoria, oblivious to the rest of the world.

Rachel got up from bed, having been a morning person ever since the proposal. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and got dressed. She was very pumped to get the day started so she could spend some quality time with her new fiance. However, she was slightly distracted when she heard the motor of a car pulling up in the driveway. Curious, but her good mood not letting up, she looked out the window to see who had pulled up to their house.

Her smile wiped off her face as if it never existed and was replaced by a horrified expression. Her good mood just was just crushed by a mental wrecking ball.

"Motherfucker!!"

Meanwhile Brooke was in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast for her beloved. She too was elated and still floating in the high that comes from getting engaged. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Just then she spotted Rachel out of the corner of her eye running past the kitchen as if Hell itself were on her heels. Brooke ran to the kitchen entrance to see what was up.

"Rachel! What the heck are you doing?" Brooke yelled after the redhead. Rachel turned to look back at her with a panicked look in her eyes that startled Brooke. She had never seen Rachel so overcome with fear before and wondered what the heck had her so spooked.

"Run Brooke! Run while you still have a chance!" Rachel yelled back at her in all seriousness. This bewildered the brunette even more.

"Rachel, what the hell are you talking about?" Brooke demanded. Rachel opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted from the sound of the front entrance's doorknob jiggling as if someone was was trying to get in. Rachel yelped in fright and dashed out the back door before Brooke could stop her. Brooke watched with a befuddled expression on her face as she witnessed Rachel jumping the fence of the backyard easily and disappearing from sight. What the heck??

Brooke's attention was pulled back by the sound of someone knocking on the door insistently. Could whoever was at the front door be the one that scared Rachel into running off like a crazy person. Brooke shrugged and went to answer the front foor.

"I'm coming!" she called in an exasperated tone as the person continued knocking non stop. She opened the door quickly and before she could react a fist collided with her face. Her head was knocked back from the impact and she yelped in pain and surpirse. She quickly brought her hand to her face and could feel where the fist made contact with her eye.

"What the fuck!" Brooke gasped angrily, looking up at the person who decided to play rat-a-tat with her skull. In front of her stood a much older woman standing a few inches taller than her. Her mouth was set in a hard line and her eyes were sharp as she regarded Brooke as if she found her distasteful. Brooke didn't recognize the woman, but the auburn hair made her look familiar.

"Who are you?" The older woman asked, without apologizing. Brooke was speechless.

"Who am I?" Brooke asked indignantly. "I was about to ask you the same question." Brooke winced as she covered her injured eye with her hand.

"I have already contacted the police. They're on their way as we speak." the woman answered. Brooke was speechless once again.

"The police! Why?" Brooke asked, panicking slightly.

"I didn't recognize the car in the driveway and I knew someone was living here that didn't belong. I'm having you arrested for trespassing and vagrancy."

"Are you shitting me!?" Brooke yelled. "I haven't done anything! I live here!" But the woman ignored her as she walked down the driveway to flag down a cop car that was turning the corner down the street. Brooke cursed herself for not following Rachel's advice and running away when she had the chance. By now the police vehicle was pulling into the driveway and running away would only look bad. She learned that from her previous arrest. Two cops exited the vehicle and looked expectantly at the woman.

"Arrest her! Shes been living in my house without my knowledge!" The woman said authoritatively pointing at Brooke. Brooke did a double take.

"Your house?!" It was all starting to click now. No wonder the woman looked a bit familiar!

"Yes, I am the owner of this house. I have the deed right here in my purse!" she declared, whipping out some official looking papers. Brooke rolled her eyes. Who the hell carried the deed to their house in their purse?

"You're Rachel's mother, aren't you?" Brooke spoke. The woman paused. Then she narrowed her eyes at Brooke venomously. The two officers looked like they weren't sure what to do with themselves.

"And you are?" the older woman inquired. Brooke stepped a bit closer and held out her hand.

"Davis. Brooke Davis. Rachel's fiance. I guess that makes you my future mother in law." Brooke said bravely. She smirked when the woman's eyes bugged out of her skull. But that was soon replaced with one of the angriest looks ever directed at her. And that's saying something.

"Arrest her."

Brooke's face met the hood of the police car with a loud thump. Brooke struggled furiously, glaring at Rachel's mother with a vengeance.

"I am NOT a vagabond! I live here! Is this anyway to treat your daughter in law? I'm suing someone! I have rights!"

"If not for vagrancy, then we're arresting you for resisting arrest!" The officer that was trying to hold her gruffed out. That didn't stop the brunette from kicking and screaming. When they snapped the handcuffs on her and hauled her up she was kicking so hard that one of her flying feet actually connected to the shin of the man holding her. He let go of her out of shock of the sudden pain and Brooke didn't waste the opportunity to make a run for it. Unfortunately she only made it a few paces when the other officer pulled out his taser gun. Brooke's last thought before she hit the ground from the sudden onslaught of electricity cooking her was _'I'm going to KILL Rachel!'_

They shoved her into the car after several moments of uncontrollable spasms. Brooke watched as a smug look covered the woman's face. A smirk that was very familiar to Brooke indeed. The brunette seethed as the car started pulling away from the house that apparently she wasn't welcome in. She cursed Rachel for not taking her with her.

"Oh my God!" one of the officers screamed suddenly when a body landed on top of the hood of the vehicle with a 'whump'. The cop car swerved before screeching to a halt, making the body fly off. The police officers exited quickly. The figure outside got up seemingly unharmed and held their hands up.

"Please arrest me! Take me with you!"

Brooke's mouth dropped opened when she realized who it was. The officers looked at each other before shrugging, cuffing the figure that literally threw itself at their car. The back door opened and they shoved Rachel in next to Brooke. Rachel smiled sheepishly when she saw Brooke staring at her with her jaw dropped so far that you could park a small car inside.

"So, I see you've met my mom?"

"Woman, I should throttle you right now for SO many different reasons!" Brooke hissed at her, trying to keep her limbs from twitching. "Did you seriously just throw yourself in front of a car?" Brooke suddenly switched from angry to incredulous. Rachel chuckled nervously.

"Lets just say I'd rather throw myself on the hood of car then spend time with moms." Rachel answered grimly. Brooke twitched.

"Sorry about the whole running out of the house without warning you thing." Rachel started mumbling, looking at everything except Brooke. "I guess it was sort of an automatic reaction."

"Beating you to a pulp would be an automatic reaction if I wasn't cuffed and there weren't cops present!" Brooke said heatedly. "And what the hell is up with your mom? Shes..! She..!" Brooke struggled with the many choices of what to call Rachel's mother.

"Acted like an Evil Bitch Queen From Hell?" Rachel supplied, knowing all too well. Brooke nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Exactly! First she punched me in the face-"

"She punched you?" Rachel looked astounded.

"Then she called the cops on me for vagrancy and trespassing without asking any questions whatsoever!"

"Vagrancy? What the hell? That charge doesn't make any sense!" Rachel exclaimed angrily.

"And before you know it I'm on the ground getting tazed!"

"YOU GOT TAZED!?" Rachel spat angrily. She turned her head and muttered curses under her breath. "God damn you mother!"

Brooke regarded her seething fiance. She knew all too well about mothers that you couldn't stand so she could relate. She attempted to scoot closer to the upset redhead. "Well, now I know where you learned to be a bitch from." Brooke said half jokingly. Rachel cast a sidelong glance at her.

"I'm going to let that slide since its mostly true." Rachel sighed. Brooke finally scooted close enough so her leg touched Rachel's. They leaned against each other comfortingly.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Rachel said almost playfully. Brooke laughed hollowly.

"Yeah, very nostalgic, huh?" Brooke asked, bumping shoulders with her.

"I'm sure the boys in blue missed us." Rachel smiled, remembering the last time they were arrested together.

"Maybe we'll be able to put my escape plan to use this time around." Brooke mused with a wistful smile on her face. "Though, I'm pretty sure neither of us are carrying spoons."

"Who would want to escape when we got an evil bitch queen mom from hell waiting to finish you off at home?" Rachel asked. Brooke shuddered.

"Point taken."

* * *

If Rachel's mom was ever on the show, then I must have missed that episode, cuz the one I'm using is an oc.

Anywayz, classes are starting up so updates might be a bit slower in coming. We'll see. Thoughts, comments, and observations can be left at the beep.

BEEP!


	11. Chapter 11

"You're letting us out? Its only been two hours!" Brooke complained to the cop as they led her and a struggling Rachel out of the police station.

"In all of my years as a police officer, you two are the first who actually want to stay in their cells." The police officer said, more amused than anything.

"Yeah, well it's for our own safety." Brooke argued as they reached the parking lot.

"Your bail was paid in cash. Consider yourselves lucky." The cop said, turning them loose. They looked confused.

"Cash? Who the heck bailed us out?" Rachel asked knowing the answer but dreading it.

"I did." The older female voice came from behind them. Rachel attempted to run away but with trained reflexes sharper than any blade, Rachel's mother struck. Rachel's ear was caught and squeezed mercilessly by her mother fingers.

"Where do you think you're going young lady? I just bailed you and your little hussy out of jail and this is the thanks I get?" Mrs. Gatina snarled. Rachel pawed at her mother's hand holding her ear.

"Ow! Mommy, let go!" Rachel wailed. Brooke stood by the police officer and watched the situation unfold with mobid curiosity.

"I see what you meant by protection." The cop muttered, leaning over to Brooke. The brunette nodded, wincing when Rachel pleaded with her mother to let her go.

"I will not let you go young lady! I can't believe you never told me you were getting married! I'm your fucking mother for God's sake! When you father finds out, he's going to be very disappointed in you!"

"OW! I was going to tell you, I swear!" Rachel lied. Brooke could not help but snicker just a bit at the sight, but regretted it the second a pair of very angry eyes were looking in her direction. Before she could react, her own ear was experiencing the full effects of the woman's vise-like grip.

"As for you! What the fuck makes you think you can take my baby away from me? And without MY blessing! The nerve of this generation! And why was I the last to know?!"

"Owowowowowowowow! Lady, not the ear! Not the ear!" Brooke wailed as she started being dragged off down the parking lot by her ear. "Are you insane?!"

"Girl, you don't know who you're messing with! It's going to be the belt for the both of you!" Mrs. Gatina threatened. They could vaguely hear the roaring laughter of the police officer behind them.

* * *

"Its official. Your mom is crazy on ice!" Brooke squeeked in pain as she limped into their bedroom. Rachel came in right behind her, also limping.

"That's why I said to RUN for your LIFE!" Rachel hissed from between clenched teeth. She crumpled onto the bed in a heap and heaved a great sigh.

"You know, she ruined spanking for me." Brooke mumbled as she crawled onto the mattress, resting her head on Rachel's stomach. Rachel ran her fingers through Brooke's locks, staring up at the ceiling.

"That only leaves one question," Rachel stated philosophically.

"Back door or window?" Brooke said, raising an eyebrow. Rachel nodded her head.

"Window. We can get to the car faster." With that, both women got up and scrambled out of bed and to the bedroom window. Brooke lifted it and gestured Rachel to go out first. The redhead crossed her arms over chest and raised an eyebrow at Brooke.

"Do you remember the last time I went out the window first?" Rachel asked. Brooke stared at her, memories of a streaking Rachel running away from security cops crossed her mind, bringing out a snicker. "It wasn't funny!" Rachel hissed. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go out the stupid window first. Happy?" Brooke said in a bemused tone as she one of her legs went over the window ledge. "But I doubt anything bad will happen again if you went out the window fir- OHMYGOD!" Brooke screamed as a pair of hands from outside the window grabbed her by the front of her blouse and yanked her out the rest of the way in a flash.

"Brooke!" Rachel cried out in fear. She stuck her head out the window and saw Brooke being held captive by her mother. The other red head gave her daughter a smug look.

"You forget I know you too well." the older woman stated. Brooke looked dejected as she sulked next to her. Rachel growled.

"You'll never get away with your evil ways!" Rachel stated, shaking a fist at her mother. Brooke rolled her eyes and snickered at the sight.

"Get back inside. I'll have a talk with you two in the morning. Mama needs her beauty sleep." Mrs. Gatina said, pushing Brooke back towards the open window. "And no more escape attempts!" she warned, pointing a finger in Rachel's face. Rachel resited the urge to bite it.

"Yes ma'm." Rachel mumbled instead. When Brooke crawled back into the bedroom, Rachel slammed the window back down as quickly as possible.

"Brooke, I'm sorry." Rachel said almost in an angry tone. Brooke scoffed.

"For what? Being the offspring of demon spawn?" Brooke said sarcastically. She crawled back to the bed and lied down. She patted the spot next to her invitingly. Rachel sighed and walked to the bed they shared in a defeated posture. When she lied down she snuggled up into Brooke's side and sulked.

"Stop that." Brooke said, touching Rachel's face with her hands. She didn't like the look Rachel was sporting. Defeat was not a good look on her future wife.

"Well, I can't help it." Rachel huffed. Why did her mother have to come to town now? Just when she was actually happy with the way her life was going. Talk about the world's worst timing.

"Oh come on. This is nothing." Brooke sighed softly. "You know it'll take more than a woman going through menopause to stop us from getting married." Rachel cracked a smile at that.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't appreciate her taking my time away from you." Rachel admonished. Brooke smiled and traced Rachel's brow and lips with her fingers.

"You know you're my everything, right?" Brooke spoke sincerely. Rachel's face leaned into Brooke's touch and grinned despite herself. It was so weird hearing those words being directed to her, especially from someone as special as Brooke. She hoped she never got used to it.

"You say that to all your whores." Rachel stated playfully out of habit.

"Yeah, but you're the only one I'm keeping." Brooke said impishly. Rachel tweaked the brunette's nose affectionately with her fingers.

"Silly, silly Penelope." Rachel shared Brooke's impish smile. Brooke caught Rachel's hand in hers and kissed it lovingly.

"You know you love it."

"You're lucky you're hot." Rachel teased. Brooke huffed and mocked hurt, her bottom lip jutting out in exaggeration. Rachel chuckled softly and kissed Brooke's pouty lips.

Apparently even a psycho mother wasn't enough to damper their mood.


	12. Chapter 12

"I _KILL_ you!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it, shorty!"

"Well, you just missed me bringing it cuz I took it to your house and came back already!"

"Haley, you talking smack to me is like being mauled by a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Peyton, that doesn't make any sense."

"It's deep and poetic!"

"I'm about to kick your ass and you're talking about food!"

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, lint-licker!"

"..._What_? "

"Never mind... Why were we fighting again?"

"The Maid of Honor position."

"Oh right. You're going down tutor girl!"

"Bitch, you don't where I'm from! I eat that shit for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

**"Will you two stop talking smack and fight in the mud already?!"**

"Shut up, Nathan!"

"Yeah Nathan, shut up!"

"Don't tell my husband to shut up! Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Girl, I'm about to go ape shit on your ass!"

"Come on!"

"Come on!"

"You come on!"

"You come on first!"

"I said it first, that means you have to come on while I wait for it to be brought so I can bring you back to where you were before you brought it!"

"Okay, now I'm just confused."

"Too confused to fight me?"

"You wish!"

"THEN FIGHT ME ALREADY!"

"I KILL YOU!"

"I KILL YOU FIRST!"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU..! Oh wait, can we hold that thought? My pants are vibrating."

"... Your what is what?"

"My phone. In my pants. It's vibrating. Which means someone is calling."

"Oh. I thought you had bought what me and Nathan use..."

"...Awkward."

"Just answer the phone already!"

"Okay! Jeez, Haley. Keep your vibrating panties out of a bunch... Hello?"

_"Hey Peyton! Ohmigawd, I'm SO happy right now!"_

"Brooke? Are you drunk?"

_"A little bit, yeah! I'm in Vegas baby! WHOOP!"_

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Rewind! Did you just say you're in Vegas? Without me?"

_"Yep! Me and Rachel... gawd shes so hawt, I love her soooo much Peyton! Anyways, we totally eloped! We just got married, like, two seconds ago!"_

"..."

_"Hello?"_

"..."

_"Peyton? If ya ain't talking, well, Rachel got some other things to keep me occupied..."_

"YOU GOT MARRIED! IN LAS FREAKING VEGAS OF ALL PLACES, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME!? HALEY AND I WERE JUST FIGHTING OVER WHO WAS GOING TO BE YOUR MAID OF FREAKING HONOR AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US!"

_"Whoa Peyt! Why you yelling, what the hell have I ever done to you?"_

"... I will find you and kill you. Count on it."

_"Rachel, we're in public! (giggles) Stop it! Peyton's all mad and stuff. Peyton? You were saying something?"_

"You'll die a horrible and painful death! Mauling by peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!"

_"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll call you after the Honeymoon! Rachel's going to expand my vocabulary. (giggles)"_

(click)

"What the fuck was that all about?!"

"Brooke said that her and Rachel got married in Vegas today and they didn't even tell us!"

"That bitch!"

"I know!"

"Peyton? Feel like going to Vegas today?"

"Hell yeah! We KILL them!"

* * *

(Two days earlier)

"Hey Brooke, do you want to get married?" Rachel asked into Brooke's shoulder. She was currently spooning the brunette from behind on their bed.

"I thought we've already established this plot point." Brooke retorted in a bemused tone. Rachel pinched her thigh playfully.

"No, I mean... Right now?"

Brooke paused for a moment and turned her head slightly to get a better look at her girlfriend's face.

"What? You mean like, eloping?"

"Well, uh, I guess technically speaking its... Um, yeah. Eloping. That's exactly what I mean." Rachel stammered, suddenly unsure of herself. Brooke wrinkled her nose.

"What about your... mom?" Brooke whispered the last part almost as if she feared the woman could here them. Rachel looked surprised.

"You mean you'll go for it?" Rachel asked uncertainly. She had asked on a whim and she had been certain that Brooke would say no. Brooke just shrugged in response, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Why not? I have a feeling that you moms isn't going to let us. I really don't want to got through the inevitable Peyton vs. Haley fight over being the Maid of Honor thing. And we've never been one for tradition, have we?" Brooke could feel the redhead smile into her shoulder and she was pulled even closer to her warmth. "Besides, the sooner we get to be tied together until we can't stand each other, the better."

"How romantic." Rachel said sarcastically, though a whimsical tone in her voice was detected. "So you want to? You want to go to Vegas with me and we'll get married at some drive through chapel drunk off our asses and get married in some crazy Brooke and Rachel way?" Rachel was grinning up a storm as she asked the question and it made Brooke smile inevitably as well.

"Strange as it sounds, that's the one thing I want right now." Brooke felt the arms around her waist tighten even more, not that she was complaining.

"I love you, bitch." Rachel breathed against her neck, sending shivers of pleasure through out Brooke's body.

"I love you too, slut." Brooke responded, squeezing the hands around her waist affectionately. Rachel suddenly sat up excitedly, looking down at Brooke with a calculating look in her eye.

"Just one more problem to terminate!" Rachel said, seeming ecstatic that they'd have to get rid of her mother.

"Um, I don't think we should use the word 'terminate'," Brooke said, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Our lawyers would probably want us to refer to it as 'avoiding a hostage situation' or maybe 'taking defensive actions to temporarily discharge her'. Or maybe 'temporarily decomissioning'." Brooke stated. Rachel laughed and the sound was music to Brooke's ears.

"Yes, I like how your mind works attorney Davis." They grinned deviously at each other. "Lets make out."

"About damn time!" They pounce on each other, just like all the fans reading this chapter wanted them to. (You bunch of heathens! LMAO XD) Their mouths eagerly engaged each other as their bodies fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Brooke moaned loudly and Rachel was in the process of ripping the shirt off of her when suddenly...

"Y'all better not be doing any freaky stuff under my roof!" the voice of satan called out from down the hall. Rachel tore herself away from Brooke as if she had been burned and turned wild eyes towards the door.

"God damn you, mother! Go to hell!" Rachel shouted back.

"Any more language like that and I'm taking you with me!"

"Fuck you!"

"Apparently you have no time for me since you sound like you have your hands full already!"

Rachel screamed in fury and buried her head under the covers of their bed. Brooke groaned in annoyance. Looks like she wasn't going to get any tonight.

"Your mom really has to go." Brooke whispered, settling herself next to the seething lump under the covers. Muffled curses was the only response she got.

* * *

The early morning silence permeated over the house. All seemed tranquil. The door to Rachel and Brooke's bedroom made a quiet squeaking noise as it opened slowly. Two heads popped through the crack, one above the other. They nodded to each other before the lower, darker head tucked into a roll across the hallway to press her back against the opposite wall. She made a forward motion with her hand, pointing down the hall. The red head got down on the floor and army crawled quickly and silently towards the door on the far side of the hallway. The brunette followed closely behind.

The door seemed to loom more threateningly as they approached, but they continued steadily forward, their faces masks of grim determination. Rachel pressed her back against the wall in a crouched position while Brooke stood on the other side of the door, hand posed to open the door knob. Rachel nodded slightly to Brooke and at that signal the door was pushed open silently. They held their breaths as the door swung slowly open and the room was revealed to them.

Both women moved at the same time, Rachel somersaulting along the floor and Brooke cart-wheeling over her. When they stopped they both sprung to their feet, hands posed in front of their chests karate-style. They looked like something straight out of a Charlie's Angles movie.

Before them was a large bed with a human shaped lump under the covers. The two women caught each others eyes and smiled deviously. Rachel magically pulled a large lamp from behind her back and tip toed to the head part of the human-shaped lump on the bed. Brooke followed behind loyally, resisting the urge to break out into a cheer for what was about to happen. Rachel held the lamp over her head poised to strike while her other hand reached out slowly towards the edge of the covers. With a dramatic flourish she pulled back the sheet to reveal... A bunch of pillows arranged to look human-shaped.

"Crap." both women stated under their breaths.

"Well, that was certainly... new." Rachel's mother said from behind them. They whirled around, striking their Charlie's Angels pose. Mrs. Gatina raised an amused eyebrow and a condescending smirk pulled at her lips. The two younger women suddenly felt self conscious and slowly put down their hands. They smiled sheepishly at the older woman.

"Oh, hey! We were jut going to wake you up for some breakfast!" Brooke blubbered, her nervousness making her voice sound several octaves higher.

"Yeah, some breakfast!" Rachel agreed eagerly, her eye twitching slightly from acting cheerful when her mind was screaming at her to run.

"What are you doing with that lamp?" Mrs. Gatina sounded genuinely curious. Rachel noticed she was still holding the lamp over her head like a club.

"I... er..." she looked desperately at Brooke. The brunette seemed as panicked as she was. "Uh..." There was a visible shift in both pairs of eyes as they looked at each other. A barely perceptible nod passed between the two and they turned back to face the Big Mama.

"What?" Mrs. Gatina looked suspiciously between her hard headed daughter and her hussy of a girlfriend. They looked at her with blank faces, almost eerily calm. Something was not right...

"Now." Rachel whispered. All hell broke loose.

The two young lovers charged the older woman wildly, attempting to bowl her over. The mother retaliated by taking them down with her by grabbing two fist fulls of their tops. They all landed awkwardly and our two ladies tried to scramble away but Mrs. Gatina was far more experienced. She grabbed Rachel's ankle and tripped her at an angle to fall over Brooke. Both women squealed in surprise as they went down a second time, giving time for Rachel's mom to stand up. Both of them tried to scramble away but a foot on each of their backs held them down.

_I can't believe we're getting our asses kicked by some old lady!_ Brooke though indignantly as the foot pressed her into the itchy carpet.

"Are you two serious? My God, why didn't I bring my camera?" Mrs. Gatina said in an infuriating voice.

_Why me?_ Rachel thought.

"Mommy! Don't make me call child services again!" Rachel threatened lamely. Brooke inwardly rolled her eyes. Rachel's mom laughed good and hard over that.

"A bit too old for that, don't you think? They're a bunch of pansies anyway." Mrs. Gatina dismissed the issue with a wave of her hand. Rachel's face was red with embarresment and anger.

"Lady, I don't know who you think you are, but me and Rachel are going to get married and there's nothing you can do about it!" Brooke yelled furiously. She was tired of this psycho bitch making a fool out of her and her love! She bucked her body to cause the older woman to lose her balance. When Mrs. Gatina stumbled off their backs Brooke pounced like a cat on a mouse.

"Run Rachel! Run for your plastic ass out of here!" Brooke yelled as she body slammed her future mother in law. Rachel did as she was told and ran down the hallway, picking up a suitcase already packed on the way, and out the door.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for this!" growled out the older woman pinned under Brooke.

"Maybe later. But right now me and your daughter got a wedding to attend to. So why don't you just sit back and relax." An evil smile played on Brooke's lips as she said this.

Two minutes later Brooke ran out the front door and jumped into the waiting car.

"GOGOGO!"

Squealing tires were heard as their car sped out of the driveway like they were escaped criminals.

"Holy crap, I can't believe we just did that!" Rachel exclaimed with a wide grin on her face. "You know we're going to die, right?"

"Yeah, we're totally going to get hunted down like animals and slaughtered. But hey! We had some laughs." Brooke said, laughing out loud. She decided it was a good idea to stand up in her seat and stick her upper body out of the sun roof. "I FEEL SO FREE (CHOKE! CRASH!)!"

"Are you okay up there?" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face. She had driven the car under some low-hanging branches on purpose. Brooke pulled herself back into the car and scowled at Rachel. The redhead burst out laughing when she saw all the leaves sticking out of Brooke's hair.

"I choked on a bug and then you drive us into a bunch of friggin' branches!" Brooke growled, running her fingers through her hair to get the leaves out. "Why did I agree to marry you again?"

"Okay! I'm sorry that I drove into the branches. But hey! At least we had some laughs, right?"

"Hardy-har-har. Your hilarious."

"I know."

* * *

Mrs. Gatina struggled against the duct tape binding her wrists, her ankles, and her mouth. After much wiggling and struggling, she finally manages to get her pocket knife out of her pocket and cut at the tape.

Hey, this wasn't the first time she was tied up by a bunch of juvenile wannabe punks! You try volunteering at the day car center!

As she was finishing up the rest of it and ripping the tape from her mouth, she felt her mother senses tingling. She hastily stood up when she heard the front door open. Someone was asking for the beating of their lives today! With the pent up fury of a mother that had her child running around un-disciplined, Mrs. Gatina stormed towards the front door, claws ready.

Who she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. A tall brunette around the same age as her, with back straight and chin upraised, regarded her with cold eyes. Mother's intuition kicked in.

"I suppose you're that hussy's mother." Mrs. Gatina said distastefully. The other woman smirked and stepped closer to to the redhead.

"Victoria Davis. I take it you're the other hussy's mother." Victoria inquired rudely.

"Cher Gatina. Pleasure." Mrs. Gatina's tone made it clear that what she was feeling was the exact opposite of pleasure.

"I think we can help each other with a mutual problem." Mrs. Davis said with reluctant politeness. Cher's stance turned defensive.

"The problem is being handled." she snapped. One of Victoria's eyebrows went up.

"Is that duct tape I see on your lip?"

"... No."

"Look, this will only be a brief partnership. I'm pretty sure you want to spend as much time with me as I do with you. But our girls need to be put in line and that can only happen if we join forces." Victoria said forcefully. She held out her hand. "Deal?"

Cher looked skeptical at the hand. "I get to beat those little punks, right?"

"You can beat up all of the punks you want. Just let me have them first."

"Deal!"

They shook hands and the Alliance of Crazy Bitch Moms from Hell was formed.

* * *

A/N- I was hyper when I wrote this. It was my B- Day on Monday! Yay for me! :p


	13. Chapter 13

The doors to the small Las Vegas chapel burst open and out stumbled two drunk newly weds. They had their arms wrapped merrily around eachother's shoulders as they supported one another out the door.

"Yay for me! I got married before Peyton! HA!" Brooke barked out in drunken amusement. She took a handful of rice out of her jeans pocket and flung it at Rachel's face.

"GAH! MY EYES!" Rachel cried out, clutching at her rice pelted eyes. She stumbled backward and tripped on the edge of a large fountain that was conveniently there. With a loud splash she fell in the foot deep water.

"Hey, where did wifey go?" Brooke asked in her stupid drunk state, oblivious to the thrashing water nearby. Rachel twisted in the water, looking as if she didn't know which way was up until her head broke the surface. She coughed and sputtered out water for several moments until Brooke finally noticed her.

"There you are! Why the hell are you in the fountain?" Brooke asked in confusion. Rachel glared at her while still coughing slightly.

"I can't believe I nearly drowned in a foot of water." Rachel muttered darkly, still glowering at Brooke. Then she glanced down and her face brightened considerably. "Oh sweet, a quarter!"

"Get out of the fountain, Little Mermaid! We got a honeymoon to get to and lots of loving to be made!" Brooke declared, already moving away from the redhead.

"Now you're talking!" Rachel jumped out of the fountain to follow loyally behind her new wife.

"Yay for hotels!" Brooke pointed happily at the impressive structure a few minutes later as they approached their destination.

"Yay for room service!" Rachel chimed in. They ran into the lobby like kids on a sugar-high. The man at the desk seemed slightly frightened.

"Give us the best room with the biggest bed you got! I'm getting some tonight!" Brooke proclaimed while pumping her fist enthusiatically into the air. Rachel hugged her from behind and gave the clerk a wide grin.

"Its our Honeymoon, so make it good." Rachel advised while burrowing her face into Brooke's tempting neck. The brunette giggled. The man behind the desk sighed and quickly dished out their keys to the rooms. Hand in hand, they ran for the elevator doors, tripping a couple of times in their haste, but they held each other up.

"Yay for elevators!" Brooke said with a mischievous smile on her face when the doors parted. They rushed in giddily and started making out before the doors even closed. When they finally reached their floor they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Several doors were fumbled with since they weren't really paying attention to the room numbers.

When they finally found the door the key responded to they stumbled inside in a tangle of mouth and limbs. Rachel kicked the door closed behind her. She grabbed hold of the backs of Brooke's knees and heaved her up bridal style.

"Oh, how romantic!" Brooke squealed. Rachel cringed as she struggled with Brooke's weight.

"Speak for yourself. You're not the one who has to carry your fat ass across the fucking threshold." Rachel grunted as she made progression to the king-sized bed in the center of the room. When she finally got there she dumped Brooke unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Whoa!" Brooke said in wonder as she bobbed up and down on the bed. "A water bed?"

"WHAT!?" Rachel asked in bewilderment. She threw herself onto the bed and sure enough the bed bobbed her up and down as if she were on a raft in the ocean. "Cheap-ass hotel." she grumbled under her breath. Brooke just giggled and jumped up and down on the bed, making Rachel feel slightly sea sick. "UGH! I can't make love to you here!" Rachel declared, jumping out of the bed and crossing her arms. Brooke paused in her 'stomp the mattress until it bursts' game.

"What? You want to do it on the floor?" Brooke suggested with an impish grin. Rachel made a face.

"Hardly. Who knows who else had the same idea."

"Alright 'miss I'm too good to have sex on a water bed', what do you suggest?" Brooke inquired with a huff. She had been sex deprived for a whole week thanks to Rachel's mother, and she'll be damned if she doesn't get some on her own Honeymoon! Rachel's suggestive smirk made Brooke's heart skip a beat.

"Actually, I do." Rachel cocked her head to the side and Brooke's eyes followed the direction. Her eyes widened and she looked back to her grinning wife, a look of disbelief plain on her face.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to have our first love-making session as a married couple... on the balcony?" Brooke breathed out suspiciously. Rachel nodded, unbuttoning the top button of her blouse with one hand seductively. Brooke resisted the urge to check if she was drooling on herself. "That is... the HOTTEST thing ever!" Brooke declared, attempting to go after Rachel, but having trouble because of unstable footing of the water mattress. In the end she just took a leap in Rachel's general direction. Rachel caught her and she nearly fell over from the weight, but she managed.

"Goddammit, Penelope!" Rachel grunted as she adjusted Brooke's frame wrapped around her tightly. Brooke grinned into Rachel's hair, perfectly content to stay where she was, legs wrapped around her wife's waist and arms wound around her neck as well as Rachel's hands grabbing her under her thighs to keep her from falling. "You'd think I'd be used to you throwing yourself at me after all this time." Rachel laughed lightly, holding Brooke to her body tightly, almost afraid to let go in case all this was just a dream. A very good dream.

Who knew anyone would be willing to marry her? Let alone someone as loving and caring and perfect as Brooke.

Brooke sensed Rachel's attitude shift to something more serious as she felt Rachel's arms hug her almost desperately.

"Hey, you okay wifey?" Brooke inquired lovingly while stroking her still damp hair, and Rachel smiled wistfully at her new nickname.

"Just perfect." Rachel breathed out. She couldn't care less that they had a drunken wedding in Vegas and ended up at a tacky hotel with water beds. It was moments like these with Brooke that she lived for.

Reassured and filled with satisfaction that Rachel cared for her so much, Brooke let her feet slip to the floor and stood in front of Rachel with a warm smile, letting Rachel know that she felt the exact same way.

"I love you." Brooke whispered.

"Love you more." Rachel responded, not resisting the urge to one up her wife. Brooke just smiled wider and they kissed each other, love and passion filling them.

Rachel's hands came up to stroke Brooke's face and hair while Brooke made good use of her hands on Rachel's back. After what seemed an eternity, they separated slightly, lips still touching and they breathed each other in. They both kept their eyes on the other as Brooke's hands came up and slowly unbuttoned the rest of the garment and slid them off Rachel's shoulders. Her eyes left Rachel's briefly to appreciate long and hard.

"Perfect." Brooke murmered softly, finally looking back into Rachel's eyes. Rachel suddenly seemed self conscious and looked away.

"Hardly." Rachel said softly. Brooke stepped even closer and placed her hand on Rachel's face to turn it closer to hers.

"You are for me." Brooke whispered and her voice was laced with so much honesty the words came out passionate. Rachel put her forehead to hers and placed her own hand on Brooke's face, tucking stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Rachel whispered, a small smile forming on her face. Brooke smiled back.

"Yeah, you are. And so am I." Brooke said before they kissed again, more intensely then before. Brooke buried her hands in Rachel's hair and deepened the kiss, pressing her body against Rachel's. Rachel pulled Brooke even tighter against herself, one hand traveling up her back while the other came down to her hip. Not breaking the kiss Brooke trailed her hands down Rachel's neck and down her arms until they took hold of the redhead's hands. She tugged on them and took a step back towards the balcony. Their kisses turned teasing as they made their slow journey across the room, taking their sweet time.

Brooke's back met the glass door leading to the balcony and she gasped at the different sensations of the cool glass against her back and Rachel's burning body grinding itself into her front.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked against Brooke's neck. Brooke's answer hitched in her throat when she felt her tongue flick against her pulse point. It turned to a moan when Rachel started sucking and nipping the area. A nod was all Brooke was able to manage as Rachel worked her magic on her. With the green light given to her, Rachel reached over with one hand to the door handle, pulling it open sideways.

"Aw snap!" Brooke commented when the cool breeze hit her. Rachel snickered slightly as Brooke folded her arms to warm herself.

"Hey, none of that." Rachel admonished by pulling Brooke's arms apart. "You're going to have to take that off pretty soon. Besides, I'll be the one to warm you up." Rachel smirked sexily and pushed Brooke out the door with minor force. She worked so fast that Brooke didn't even notice when Rachel threw her shirt and pants over the balcony until it was too late.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Brooke looked after her poor clothes floating eight floors down. She turned to glare at Rachel who was merely giving her a cheeky grin.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to walk around naked for the rest of the trip." Rachel suggested impishly. Brooke growled.

"You're evil." Brooke said harshly as she pulled Rachel's hips into her. "I like it." Their next kiss was white hot, both of their arousal's taking over them completely while the wind blew their hair in different directions. Rachel gripped the railing on either side of Brooke's body as Brooke gripped onto her like a lifeline. Using one of her hands, Rachel hitched one of Brooke's legs over her hip and ground herself into Brooke. The brunette moaned and responded in kind. Rachel trailed her lips sensually over Brooke's neck, teasing the flesh there.

Brooke's heart pounded in her ears. The act of doing this on the balcony heightened her senses to her surroundings and made her more sensitive to Rachel's ministrations. She leaned her head back further out over the railing as Rachel's lips traveled to the top of her breast. The adrenalin pumping in her veins mixed with her arousal, making her wetter than ever. She grabbed Rachel's head to bring it back to hers and applied a scorching, desperate kiss to her wet lips. The redhead knew immediately what Brooke wanted, what she required. Brooke was hers for the taking, so she took.

Brooke cried out when Rachel's fingers plunged into her suddenly. Rachel wound one arm around Brooke's back to keep her in place while the other worked its magic. Brooke mewled in complete pleasure as she writhed against her wife's beautiful body.

"Harder." Brooke pleaded hoarsely as she gripped Rachel by the shoulders.

"Harder?" Rachel said with a breathless smirk. She moved her face close until her lips were brushing Brooke's ever so slightly. "I'll fuck you _senseless_." With that Rachel kissed the panting brunette and Brooke buried her hands into Rachel's hair. The pressure built up overwhelmingly around them to the highest point possible, and with a final cry into Rachel's mouth Brooke came hard and long. Through it all Rachel planted loving kisses all over Brooke's face as she recovered. Her arms and the railing were the only things holding Brooke up since her legs gave way a while ago.

"Oh my God." Brooke breathed out in a shaky voice.

"God isn't going to take the credit for that one, Penelope." Rachel grinned with a glowing happiness that was almost tangible.

"Oh my Rachel." Brooke corrected herself, returning Rachel's grin with a smile of her own.

"That was awesome!" An anonymous voice called out from the balcony beside them. Rachel's good mood dropped instantly and if she could breath fire she would have. Instead she took off her shoe and with deadly accuracy threw it in the voice's general direction. A thump followed by a howl of pain was the next thing they heard.

"Nice." Brooke commented with a satisfied grin when the voice continued with curses. Rachel put an arm protectively around Brooke's form and escorted her inside, still fuming.

"Chill out Elmo, it was your idea." Brooke said as she hugged her wife around the waist to sooth her frayed nerves.

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel muttered. Brooke tilted her face to press her lips against Rachel's and she felt her body instantly relax.

"Better?" Brooke asked innocently.

"Much." Rachel responded, leaning in for another kiss.

"Actually, I'm feeling kind of sick right now." a voice called out. Rachel's and Brooke's eyes shot open and they jumped apart at the sound of the voice that has been haunting them for the last few days.

"Mother," Rachel hissed through clenched teeth. "We meet again."

"Honestly, a water bed? I would have figured my daughter to have better taste than this." yet another voice said from the other side of the room. Brooke choked on her own vocal chords.

"Mom?!" Brooke croaked in bewilderment and terror after a few seconds of choking on nothing. Victoria Davis walked authoritatively to stand by Cher Gatina who was standing with her hands on her hips. Brooke and Rachel instinctively got into their Charlie's Angels defensive pose. Victoria waved them off.

"Stop that Brooke, you look ridiculous." she chastised. Brooke's face burned with embarresment and she lowered her hands in a defeated gesture. Rachel did the same reluctantly.

"How did you find us?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Oh, well I heard you two talking about going to Vegas over my spy cam." Rachel's mother started. Both younger women looked horrified. "And then we came here after you escaped. I thought it would take longer to find you, but we spotted you on the balcony, so.." Cher made an elusive gesture with her hand between the two of them. Victoria glowered distastefully at both young women.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Brooke. You were raised better then that." Victoria scolded harshly. Brooke kept her eyes on the floor.

"As if you even raised me." Brooke muttered defiantly. Victoria scowled.

"You and your whore get dressed. We'll put an end to this tonight."

"Over my dead body!" Rachel yelled.

"That can be taken care of, sweetie." Cher said evilly as she cracked her knuckles. Brooke and Rachel gulped.

* * *

In all of Dr. Otera's career as a marriage counselor, he never imagined or experienced a situation like this. He stared in bewilderment at the two middle aged women sitting across from him on the couch as far away from each other as possible. On the floor in front of them were two young women tied together with rope and duct tape over their mouths. The two older women appeared scarily calm as the younger two struggled at their feet, angry muffled words emanating from them. Based on the striking similarities he deduced that the older pair were the mothers and the younger tied up pair were the daughters. What exactly this had to do with marriage counseling, he had no idea.

"Our daughters have been married for five hours." the older brunette started. Oh, so that answered his question.

"Six." said the older redhead tersely. The brunette glared at her before looking back at the marriage counselor.

"Five or six hours." she ground out.

"We came here so that you could convince them that they are making a horrible mistake by being together. God knows they won't listen to us but maybe they'll listen to a professional." the redhead said. They both looked at him expectantly.

"MMMFFF!" came a muffled sound from the younger redhead on the floor.

"MMMHHHMM!" grunted the young brunette in agreement. Dr. Otera regarded the scene for the hundredth time, asking himself if they were seriously putting him in this position. He removed his glasses and folded his hands on his lap.

"It is in my professional opinion that you two are absolutely nuts." Dr. Otera said calmly from his chair. The open-mouthed indignant looks he received almost made him crack a grin. The two figures on the floor nodded vehemently in agreement. The older brunette huffed in disgust while the redhead looked at him like she wanted to beat him using his own clipboard. At that moment several cops swarmed the room, guns pointed at the mothers.

"I also took the liberty of informing the authorities about this little hostage situation."

"Fuck that!" the older redhead cried out before trying to make a run for it. She actually managed to take down a couple of them before tasers were brought out and, well you know what a tasers do. The older brunette attempted to look scornful and severe while being tackled by three cops and handcuffed. She failed miserably. After the commotion died down and the insane women were hauled away to the loony bin, someone finally decided to untie the newlyweds.

"GAH! MY FACE!" Rachel cried out when someone ripped the duct tape from her mouth.

"Oh, you're always such a crybaby." Brooke grumbled as someone was untying her legs. "At least now maybe they got rid of all that facial hair." Brooke cracked darkly.

"Too bad the tape can't do anything about that fat ass of yours." Rachel retorted equally dark, rubbing her wrists. They shared a look and both saw the war drums beating in eachother's eyes.

"Hey, you two okay?" Dr, Otera asked in a concerned voice as he kneeled in front of the two. They turned blank faces toward him.

"We're fine, doc." Brooke said with a brief smile. But behind the smile she was singing war chants.

* * *

"Yeah! I'm on a roll!" Haley cried out in triumph when the dice came up on her number. The other people around the table cheered for her loudly as she did a small victory dance and chips were stacked in front of her.

"Haley, I love you!" Peyton said excitedly. Haley cut her off with her hand.

"Don't talk to me when I'm in the zone." Haley said in all seriousness. She jiggled the dice around in her hands for a few seconds before tossing them on the table. The crowd roared when the dice came up right again. Haley and Peyton hugged each other while jumping in joy.

"Why are we in Vegas?" Peyton asked later on in the night when they were walking out the casino richer. She scratched her head in search of that important fact that was covered by clouds of money.

"Who cares?" Haley said while counting her money for the tenth time that night.

* * *

A/N- I know, I know. About friggin' time I updated this thing. I'm sorry!!! I didn't forget, I'm just slow. But hey, it's extra long, so be happy! :) Reviews feed the plot bunnies.

- a0w


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note- My goodness, I'm slow! Sorry this chapter took so long, but my job practically revolves around the holidays so I've been busy. But, here is the chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint! :) Read and review, as always. Oh, and this is a Christmas special. ;)

* * *

Rachel cracked an eye open with much difficulty. Was that... music? She groaned and lifted her head slightly. Brooke wasn't in bed with her. Rachel let her head rest back on the pillow and put her energy into identifying the music. It was something really preppy. With lots of bells in the background and and old-fashioned singer. Rachel put the pillow over her head groaned loudly when she identified the offensive music.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..._

Christmas music.

"Bah humbug." Rachel grumbled. She tried to ignore it. But the noise seemed to sense that and didn't appreciate it since it seemed to be steadily growing in volume. With a muttered curse Rachel half-heartily dragged herself out of bed and went in search of the disturbing sound so she could go back to sleep.

It took a whole fifteen minutes to locate the damn noise. Rachel finally found the source in the form of a small radio in the couch cushions.

"Brooke..." Rachel growled. By now she was fully awake, there was no way she could go to sleep now!

This had Brooke's name written all over it. That bitch was asking for it! Rachel was in the process of plotting her revenge on her wife when another noise made her tilt her head to the side.

_Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop... _

"Damn it!" Rachel threw the small radio she was currently holding across the room and ran in the general direction she heard the new racket coming from. It took another ten minutes to find the next small radio hidden in the oven. Rachel repeatedly smashed it against the floor until it finally died.

"HA! Got you, you little bitch!" Rachel goaded the smashed parts on the floor. She smiled a satisfied smile and turned to go back to bed until...

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..._

"FUCK IT ALL!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. "Brooke, I'll kill you when I find you!" After a half hour of tearing the house apart on a destructive rampage, Rachel finally found the last radio hidden deep in an air vent. The pissed off redhead held the thing over her head, ready to start smashing it when she noticed a note taped to it.

_Awake yet, Wifey? Good, 'cause I'm going to make you pay. I knew you'd forget the fact that its Christmas! So after you've finished cleaning the house from your destructive rampage, give Peyton a call. She'll tell you what to do._

_Signed, Rachel's Wifey. _

Rachel's annoyance shifted slightly to curiosity. What the hell did Brooke have up her sleeve? The another detail occurred to her that left her with a bewildered expression on her face.

It was Christmas?

"Damn." Rachel sighed. How could have she forgotten so freaking obvious! The redhead groaned once more that morning when she turned around and faced her own destructive path through the house. "This is going to take a while."

--------

Rachel slumped on the couch in exhaustion. _Why the fuck did I leave such a mess?!_ Rachel chided herself. She wiped her hands on the sweats she was wearing and grabbed the phone.

_Give Peyton a call. She'll tell you what to do..._

RING

_"What?"_ Peyton's voice answered.

"Uh, hey there, Blondie. Did Brooke tell you to tell me something?" Rachel asked.

_"Did Brooke tell me to tell you something?"_ Peyton repeated the question. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Peyton. Could your gears turn a little quicker?"

_"Well, yesterday Haley told me that Brooke told her to tell me to tell you something."_

"Uh, riiight. So what is it?"

_"Whats what?"_

"The message that Brooke told Haley to tell you to tell me?"

_"Oh right! Sorry, but I honestly can't remember. Me and Haley were both drinking last night and everything's kinda fuzzy.... Hey, why the hell is Haley in my bed naked?"_ Peyton sounded confused at this unexpected turn of events. Rachel's eyes bugged out of her head and she choked on her own spit.

"Wh.. WHAT!?" Rachel cried out in bewilderment.

_"Huh, I'm naked too... What the fuck did I do? Wait, that's kind of obvious..."_ Peyton said into the phone. Rachel thought she going to pass out from shock.

"Ohmigod! What the hell?" Rachel sputtered. She added a few more 'ohmigods' for good measure before she heard giggling on the other line. Her shock turned into suspicion. "Haley? Is that you?" As soon as she asked the question, two pairs of voices burst out laughing. Rachel immediately recognized the voices belonging to Peyton and Haley, and she growled threateningly into the phone.

_"HAHAHAHA!... You- You were all like... HAHA... 'OHMIGOD!' HAHAHAHA!"_ Peyton choked from between laughing uncontrollably.

_"HAHAHA, yeah... 'OHMIGOD!' HAHAHA! I wish we saw her face!"_ Haley added, also laughing uproariously at their own cleverness.

"COULD SOMEONE JUST FUCKING TELL ME THE FUCKING MESSAGE!!!" Rachel screamed into the phone. She was an inch away from strangling the phone itself to make it stop laughing.

"_Okay... Okay... Okay..." _Peyton gasped, trying to control the few guffaws still escaping her. After a few more moments of stray giggles, Peyton finally got a hold of herself to answer Rachel's question. "_Brooke told Haley to tell me to tell you to look in your closet."_

"My closet?" Rachel repeated.

_"Yeah, the closet."_ Peyton confirmed.

_"Yeah!"_ Haley threw in just because she felt left out.

"Right. Couldn't you just tell me that?" Rachel asked in an exasperated tone.

_"Wheres the fun in that?"_ Rachel could hear the grin in Peyton's voice.

"Whatever. Just go jump off a tree."

_"Your welco... Hey, that wasn't very ni-"_ Rachel hung up before Peyton could finish. She rushed up to the bedroom, a bounce in her step. When she got there, she threw open the closet doors to reveal... A really hideous Christmas sweater.

A note pinned to the hideous sweater read: _Put this on. NO COMPLAINING! When you're ready, drive to Karen's Cafe. Lucas will give you your next instructions. -Brooke_

"You've gotta be kidding me." Rachel grumbled, eyeing the too-happy reindeer and elves printed on the sweater. "I'll kill her."

--------

Peyton stared at the phone and mumbled something about manners. Sitting on her bed next to her Haley continued giggling.

"We got her good, didn't we?" Haley said with a huge grin on her face. Peyton grinned back.

"Yeah. I bet her eyes bugged out of her skull and everything." They laughed for a few more moments. After a while the laughter shifted to nervous laughter until an akward silence ensued. "We should put our clothes back on." Peyton pointed out, not meeting Haley's eyes.

"Yeah." Haley agreed, not looking at Peyton. "And we shouldn't play holiday strip poker anymore."

--------

Rachel strode into Karen's Cafe confidently despite the absolute horror of what she was wearing. She immediately spotted Lucas sitting on a stool at the counter with his back to her. She tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around and got a good look at her he busted out laughing. Rachel glared daggers at him.

"Sorry. Never thought I'd see Rachel Gatina looking so... common." Lucas finally settled on a word with a smile still playing on his face. Rachel scowled at him.

"Its Rachel Gatina-Davis now, incase you've forgotten."

"Right. Sorry." Lucas apologized again. "Not my fault I wasn't invited."

"Don't take it personally, Luke. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"Yeah," Lucas smiled wistfully at her. "I think I just might steal your 'marry in Las Vegas' idea."

"I doubt you'll be able to pull it off quite like Brooke and I." Rachel said proudly. Lucas chuckled good-naturedly. "So, what did Brooke tell you to tell me?"

"Actually, she wanted me to give you this." Lucas said, pulling out a bright red santa hat. He pulled it onto her head for her and grinned. "Don't you look like a regular holiday-enthusiast."

"I'll kill her." Rachel growled. She turned away to walk out but Lucas called out to her.

"Also, she wanted you to go to this address." Lucas handed her a card with an address written on it. "Good luck."

"I'll need it." Rachel mumbled as she walked out.

--------

The address turned out to be a jewelry store. Rachel walked in with a suspicious look on her face. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like the reason why she was here.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Rachel Gatina-Davis." a man behind a jewelry display said to her. He was tall with thinning hair and an obviously fake smile. She looked confused.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rachel asked, narrowing her eyes at the man. She wasn't getting a good vibe off of him.

"Mrs. Brooke Davis-Gatina told us you'd be wearing the Santa hat." he answered with a mocking smile on his face. Rachel felt her face burn with indignation.

"I'll kill her."

"Shame on you for forgetting Christmas." the man pointed a finger at her face. Rachel raised her eyebrows a him.

"You really don't want to be pointing that finger at me right now." Rachel said dangerously. The man lowered his finger but continued talking.

"After Brooke told us her heartbreaking story, we immediately agreed to do what she asked and be open on Christmas day just to meet you. I can't even imagine living with a wife who forgets Christmas and has bad fashion sense."

Rachel wanted to strangle somebody but she held herself back.

"Yep, the missus can be really persuasive." Rachel bit out. "Did she tell you she turns hairy on full moons?"

"She told us you'd say that." the man smirked at her. Rachel wanted to claw his eyes out. This was so not her day.

"Could you just tell me why the hell I'm here?" Rachel asked angrily. She had enough of this bullshit! She wanted to kill her wife, damn it!

"Fine, fine. Here, take the damn thing Mrs. Grinch." The man threw a something at her and she caught it. It was a small box already nicely wrapped in Christmas paper.

"What the hell is this?" Rachel asked.

"That's your Christmas present to your wife. And don't worry, she'll love it. That'll be four hundred dollars."

"Four hundred WHAT?!" Rachel cried out. Brooke wanted her to pay this douche four hundred dollars for her present? Fuck that!

"Dollars. Money. Dinero." the guy said slowly at her gaping visage as if she didn't speak English. "A small price to pay to make your wife's day, you scrooge!"

Rachel looked like she was physically hurting herself as she pulled out her credit card and handed it to the guy. When he rang it up and gave it back to her, she gave him the finger before walking out. Snow seemed to melt away from her steaming figure as she walked back to her car. The nerve of that guy! He was lucky she didn't strangle him with her own Santa hat! She definitely looking forward to revenge on Brooke now.

When she got into her car and shut the door, her cell rang. It was a text message from Brooke.

_**Go back home. And make it speedy.**_ The text message instructed. Rachel squeezed her phone as if it was Brooke's head. She quickly hit the 'Reply' button and typed with expert thumbs.

_**Fine. The faster I get there, the sooner you die!** _Rachel sent it with a smirk on her face. Three seconds later, she got a reply.

_**You make me laugh, Wifey. LOL :p**_

--------

Rachel's car screeched into the driveway and jerked to a stop. Rachel got out of the car and closed the door angrily behind her. She stomped up the steps and practically kicked the front door open.

"BROOKE! YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Rachel declared as she stepped into the house. She slammed the door threateningly behind her and stomped into the house. "I'm gonna roast you ass over the fucking fireplace. Then we'll see who isn't in the holiday spirit!" She was about to yell even more threats when she turned a corner and froze at what she saw.

Christmas decorations. Everywhere. Lots of them.

Rachel gaped stupidly at all the lights and tinsel and the huge freaking tree that wasn't there this morning. How the hell...?

Then she spotted the most obvious thing in room, which was a huge red box with a white bow on it next to the tree. It was big enough to fit a human inside it... Rachel smiled wickedly and strode up to the box.

"Hmmmm. I wonder where Brooke could be?" she said loudly. With her ears strained, Rachel caught the faint sound of giggling coming from the box. "Gotcha." Rachel kicked the box with all her might. She screamed when the thing didn't budge and she hopped around the room holding her now injured foot. The box pooped open and Brooke popped out pointing an accusing finger at Rachel.

"HA! I knew you'd kick the box! That's why it's made out of wood, dummy!" Brooke crowed. Rachel tripped on a small snowman that was on the floor and toppled over comically.

"You're dead!" Rachel said from the floor. "When I get up!" But she stayed immovable on the carpet. Her foot was throbbing. Brooke stepped out of the box and knelt next to her.

"Geez, did you kick the box THAT hard?" Brooke asked in a concerned way, but with a smirk trying to make its way onto her face. Rachel groaned. That's when she got a good look at what Brooke was wearing. Brooke wore a red corset, knee high black boots and a Santa hat. Brooke caught her staring.

"Merry Christmas!" Brooke said with a smile on her face. She leaned down and covered Rachel's lips with her own. Rachel's revenge thoughts scattered from her mind as she grabbed the brunette over her to pull her closer. Brooke made a surprised sound when she was pulled down onto Rachel, but immediately melted into the familiar body and mouth. Brooke purred when Rachel released her lips. "I believe you have a present for me?" Brooke raised an expectant eyebrow. Rachel scowled, remembering what she had put up with.

"Yep." Rachel pulled the small box from her pocket and handed it to the grinning brunette above her. "I hope you're happy."

"You shouldn't have!" Brooke said in mock surprise. She gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips before sitting up and ripping into the present quickly. "An engraved bracelet! You shouldn't have!" Brooke exclaimed. Rachel rolled her eyes and struggled to sit up next to Brooke.

"And whats this?" Brooke held up a matching bracelet for Rachel to see. "A matching one for yourself? You really do cover all the steps, Wifey." Brooke said with a grin. Rachel took the bracelet and looked at it. The engravement read "B & R Forever".

"I guess I'm just a mind reader like that." Rachel said returning Brooke's loving grin with one of her own.

"Don't forget Christmas next year." Brooke said with a smirk. Rachel shuddered.

"Never."

"Now that we're even, lets pour eggnog all over each other."

"Hell yeah! I'm dying to get out of this sweater. Oh, and I should get a foot massage."

"I'm your wife, not your maid!"

"....."

"Alright, alright! But you really shouldn't have kicked the box that hard."

"You said you knew I'd kick it!"

"....Yeah, I did."

"... I'll kill you... After the eggnog."

* * *

A/N- Happy holidays people! The next chapter will be posted in 2009!

Oh, and heads up. I'm thinking either the next chapter or the one after it will be the last. The end is near!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Yeah, I know its been a while. Sorry for being slower than a snail on crutches. But this chapter is probably the longest so far, so I hope that helps in your forgiveness process.

* * *

"Brooke!" Rachel hollered from inside her closet. "Have you seen my Jimmy Choos?" Rachel paused and waiting for a response. When none came she stuck her head out of the closet and raised her voice. "BITCH, ANSWER ME!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Brooke hollered back in exasperation from another room in the house.

"I ASKED YOU IF YOU'VE SEEN MY JIMMY CHOOS!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I KNOW WHERE YOUR SHOES ARE, SLUT?"

"BECAUSE I SAW YOU WEAR THEM LAST WEEK, HO BAG!"

"STOP TALKING TO ME, ELMO! I'M BUSY!"

"Oh no she didn't." Rachel muttered, immediately moving her way toward her wife's voice. She stopped in front of the door to the room that served as Brooke's office. And the damn thing was locked. "Why you locking doors, Wifey?" Rachel asked, then mentally kicked herself for saying the word 'wifey'.

"HA! You said 'wifey', Wifey! I knew I was rubbing off on you!" Brooke's voice taunted from the other side of the locked door. Rachel rolled her eyes and jiggled the door handle again.

"Yeah, yeah, your evil plan succeeded. Now you shall rule the world and blah blah blah, whatever! Just answer my damn question." Rachel demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. There was a pause on the other side of the door.

"I'm.. I'm, uh..." Brooke stuttered over her words and Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I'm... Brooking myself?" Brooke finally said in the form of a question. Rachel looked completely bemused my this.

"What the hell am I here for?"

"Shut up, Rach. Just don't come in here!" Brooke said in a huffy tone. Rachel narrowed her eyes at the door, as if trying to use x-ray vision to find out what her wife was up to.

"Fine. You do... whatever it is you're doing." Rachel relented, walking off in the opposite direction. She had things to set up anyway.

On the other side of the door Brooke breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good, shes gone. Now I can go back to trying to get this thing off_ _me. But I might need some help... _Brooke took out her cellphone and pressed the speed dial.

"Peyton, I seriously need your help.... Yes, come over! This is an emergency! Rachel is already getting suspicious.... Sure, you can bring Haley. You two are like a package deal nowadays anyway.... Of course I'm not implying anything! Unless you're the one implying something... Hello? Hello? Damn, she hung up on me." Brooke put her phone on the table and turned to the full-length mirror. "Freaking stupid stuck zipper. If Rachel sees me in this, she'll freak."

--ten minutes later--

The doorbell rang insistently to Rachel's chagrin. She grudgingly stopped her work to answer the door to find our two friendly neighborhood got-no-lives friends.

"Oh, its you two. Joy." Rachel said with obviously fake enthusiasm. Peyton and Haley fake-smiled at her as well.

"Well hello, Rachel dear. How pleasant it is to see your shining complexion this delightful day." Peyton said with a huge grin. Haley nudged her and muttered "You're over-doing it." under her breath. Peyton started sulking. Rachel crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Seriously, why are you guys here?" Rachel asked.

"Brooke said there was an emergency so... We're just going to go in and help?" Haley said innocently. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"My wife has an emergency? Why didn't she call me..?" But by that time Peyton and Haley had already slipped by her and the redhead heard the office door swing shut behind her. She stared at the empty space in front of her blankly. "...Those two have no lives."

--

Peyton and Haley slammed the door behind them and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So," Peyton began as she turned around to face Brooke. "Whats the emerg-.. OHMIGOD!" Peyton exclaimed as she clutched at the head and stared at Brooke with wide eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Haley whispered. "I think I'm going to cry." she said before the tears started spilling. "Hug me, Brooke!" Haley exclaimed before diving for the hug, but Brooke sidestepped her easily and Haley tumbled past her and into a wall. "Ow, my face!"

Brooke held her hand up calmly, asking for silence. "You girls have two choices." Brooke stated holding up two fingers. "One, you can both be the comedic relief, as usual," Peyton and Haley scowled at the insult. "Or two, you could actually be useful. For once." Brooke said as Peyton and Haley glared at her. She looked at her two friends expectantly. "What shall it be?"

Peyton sulked while Haley looked thoughtful. "Is it too much to be both?" Haley asked.

"I don't think your fragile minds would be able to handle it." Brooke grinned tauntingly. Peyton scowled.

"I'll show you useful!" Peyton declared. "I'm going to chronicle this whole experience in a series of drawings!"

Brooke and Haley groaned.

---

Rachel smiled to herself as she finished straightening up the table. If this wasn't a romantic setting, then she didn't know what was. Just one thing left to do.

Rachel headed towards Brooke's office to kick Haley and Peyton the hell out of their house. She had waited a full half hour for them to come out, but the three women had been cooped up in that room without a sound except for the occasional thump and curse. Rachel was getting impatient and annoyed that they were keeping her out of the loop.

Outside the door she posed to pound the door open but paused when she heard murmurs on the other side of it. Out of curiosity Rachel decided to 'accidently overhear' (SO not eavesdropping. Really!) on their conversation. The following is what she heard:

"The damn thing is stuck."

"Thank you for your observations Detective Obvious."

"Well, what the hell do you expect me to do about it?"

"Un-jam it!"

"Thats what I've been trying to do!"

"Maybe we should lube it up."

"Shut up, Peyton!"

"What? I just figured you and Rachel would have some lying around."

"Goddammit Peyton, please don't put those images in my head!"

"Shut up, both of you! Rachel's going to get suspicious if we're in here any longer, so we've got to make this quick!"

"Okay. Peyton, maybe if you put your leg like that, and I could put my leg up on yours... yeah, that's the spot. And Brooke could bend over that desk... yes, like that. Perfect. Now on the count of three, I'm going to pull and you two should brace yourselves. Ready?"

"Lets get this over with."

"I'm so ready, its insane."

"You're insane, Peyton."

"Your mom."

"Shut up! On three. One, two, three!"

(Female grunting and straining noises)

"Alright, what the fuck is going on here?!" Rachel hollered as she burst through the door. The picture that greeted her was a sight to behold. Peyton was under Haley on all fours, while Haley braced one of her legs on top of the blond and had her hands on Brooke's back who was bent over the desk. All stared at Rachel with widened eyes.

"Dude," Peyton breathed out, staring at Rachel.

"The door..." Haley finished the thought, staring at the door under Rachel's feet. In a moment of anger and adrenalin, Rachel had kicked the door down. But the redhead wasn't paying attention since she was too busy staring at Brooke.

"Brooke? Wha..?" Rachel stammered as Brooke straightened out and stood in full view. Haley took her leg off of Peyton and the blond scrambled up to her feet. Brooke scratched the back of head nervously and smiled at her slack-jawed wife.

"Heh, hey Wifey. How are you?" Brooke said nervously. Rachel didn't seem to hear her, since she was still in shock. Because Brooke was wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

"Huh?" Rachel said dumbly. "Dress?" Rachel gestured to Brooke wordlessly.

"Oh, this old thing?" Brooke said with a nervous laugh. Rachel nodded, seeming unable to form words. Peyton and Haley stood by and watched the events unfold with curious eyes. "Well, I, uh..." Brooke stammered. "I just... designed this a while ago and... I was just trying it on but the zipper got stuck, so I called... the comedic relief."

"Hey, who are you calling the comedic rel- OOF!" Peyton doubled over from the blow of Haley's elbow to her stomach. They were promptly ignored. Brooke and Rachel stared at each other, one in anxiety and the other in wonder.

"Say something, Rach." Brooke whispered, feeling even more anxious with every passing second of Rachel's silence.

"Its just... You're absolutely stunning." Rachel breathed out, sounding like cupid himself struck her in the heart and she was a love-sick teenager again. Brooke's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh? R-Really?" Brooke said as Rachel walked over to stand in front of her.

"Of course." Rachel smiled lovingly at her. "What did you expect? You designed it, after all."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Brooke blundered in her thoughts, not being able to think straight when Rachel made those eyes at her. Rachel got a sultry smile on her face.

"So beautiful..." Rachel whispered before cupping Brooke's face with one hand and she leaned in till her lips were barely brushing Brooke's. The brunette felt lightheaded as Rachel sent a breath of warm air across her lips that sent her whole body tingling. All too soon Rachel leaned out of reach before she could even respond, a sexy smirk on her lips.

"You two trying to catch an eyeful or something?" Rachel said not looking away from Brooke, referring to the other two women staring at them as if watching a very engaging film.

"No!" Haley blurted out, looking away as if she had been staring at the door the whole time.

"A little bit." Peyton admitted with a grin on her face. Then she grimaced in pain when Haley kicked her in the shin. "The hell?" she started jumping around holding her injured leg, when Haley pushed her down to the ground effortlessly with one hand. Peyton muttered as she glared at Haley from her place on the floor.

"Haley, can you refrain from beating up people twice your size for one day?" Rachel said, glancing at the honey haired woman with a raised brow and a good natured grin on her face. Haley shrugged and smiled smugly back.

"Its a hobby."

"I'll bet," Peyton said as she staggered to her feet. "My ass hurts."

"Information you should try to keep to yourself." Haley said pointedly as Peyton stood up on her tip toes and grinned down at Haley, emphasizing the other woman's lack of height. Haley scowled at her.

"Don't you two have neglected men that need attending to?" Rachel asked while brushing Brooke's hair out of her face as the brunette herself flushed all kinds of hot and cold at the redhead's touch, making Rachel grin mischievously at her.

"Oh yeah." Peyton drooped a little at the thought.

"Right." Haley sighed. "C'mon Peyton. We're not needed or wanted here." Haley grudgedly said, walking out of the room with the blond at her heels. Brooke and Rachel stood motionless looking into each others eyes until the front door was heard opening and shutting, then a car engine starting and pulling out of the driveway. Freaking took forever for them to leave!

Rachel's hands traced the line of Brooke's jaw, down the delicate skin of her neck with an almost mesmerized look on her face. Brooke's breath hitched in her throat as Rachel's fingers teasingly skimmed over her bust line and down her waist.

"Strapless, crinkle-pleated organza. Satin draping." Rachel observed as she ran her hands over the material over Brooke's body. "Very nice."

"Huh? Oh, right." Brooke whispered as she watched Rachel. The redhead put her face against the crook of Brooke's neck and inhaled deeply, making her wife shudder at the mere pleasure of her close proximity.

"You're so beautiful." Rachel murmured against Brooke's skin before kissing the area tenderly as she wrapped her arms around her waist. She lifted her face from Brooke's skin and looked at her questioningly. "Why would you keep this from me?" Rachel asked softly. Brooke's eyes looked away from her wife's questioning gaze, hesitating a moment before speaking.

"I just... Since we were already married I thought it would be... pointless." the last word came out as a breath, the rest of the sentence spoken barely above a whisper. "I wasn't sure how you'd react."

Rachel kissed Brooke fleetingly and leaned her forehead against Brooke's, smiling softly at her, making Brooke smile a relieved smile in return. "You mean you thought I'd say anything besides 'Where's MY dress?'" Rachel said with a playful grin, rubbing her nose against Brooke's. The brunette raised a brow and grinned at Rachel's carefree attitude on the secret she'd been keeping since they've gotten back from Las Vegas.

"To that I'd probably say 'Bitch, I only got two hands'," Brooke joked. "And then I'd tell you I hid it the same place I stashed your Jimmy Choos."

"I knew it." Rachel said as she narrowed her eyes accusingly at Brooke's smiling face. "You know, we should have a real one of those." Rachel said with a thoughtful look on her face. "A wedding, I mean." Brooke looked surprised.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course. If you're going around secretly making wedding dresses, I'd be a really lousy wife if I didn't realize that you probably wanted a nice wedding." Rachel grinned impishly down at Brooke. "Not that getting married in Las Vegas wasn't memorable enough."

This time it was Brooke who leaned up to kiss Rachel, holding her by the back of her neck to keep her from escaping. Rachel smiled slightly into the kiss before deepening it, Brooke's mouth parting eagerly. They stood like that for awhile, just kissing each the other with everything in them and exploring the familiar caverns of each other's mouths.

When Rachel's hands found themselves on the back of Brooke's dress and tugging at the zipper fruitlessly, the redhead finally retracted her lips away to pout up something fierce and focus her efforts on tugging on the zipper. Brooke giggled at the frusterated pout on her wife's face.

"Wifey, you already knew the damn thing was jammed." Brooke commented.

"How could this happen for you?" Rachel said in an almost childlike tone.

"There's a first for everything." Brooke said with a thoughtful look. Rachel looked contemplative.

"Maybe if we use scissors..."

"We are NOT using scissors on my dress!"

"But how am I going to get you naked if the thing refuses to get off you? I think I'm jealous." Rachel frowned at the thought of not having Brooke naked in the next thirty seconds. It was unacceptable.

"And you say that my mind is always in the gutter." Brooke snorted.

"Well, who wouldn't be if they were married to this piece of ass?"

"That piece of ass is my piece of ass only."

"And your fat ass is all mine." Rachel grinned as she gave Brooke's ass a healthy slap. Brooke's eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"Did you just... spank me?"

"Uh, yeah, a bit."

"... Do it again."

Rachel laughed and kissed Brooke again while her hands stroked down Brooke's spine. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly in mid-kiss.

"Show me later." Brooke commanded as she guided Rachel's full lips back to hers with with her hand. She was met with little resistence as her wife moaned low in her throat as Brooke's expert lips played against hers. Her tongue seeked out entrance and Rachel granted it automatically and let Brooke lead the kiss. Brooke's hands slipped down the tempting skin of Rachel's neck and one settled there as the other came up to rake Rachel's locks of hair out of her face. The redhead sighed in pleasure and approval, pulling her wife closer. Brooke's teeth tugged lightly at Rachel's bottom lip before her own decided to move on down her jaw and neck.

"You know, it's not good to tease me like this when you can't get naked." Rachel commented before gasping when Brooke licked at a particularly sensitive part. The brunette huffed against Rachel's collarbone, sending warm breath across the skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"Stupid zipper." Brooke sighed as she pulled back. She took a breath to calm herself. "So what was that you forgot before?" she asked with a recovered smile on her face. Rachel did not recover from her arousal as fast.

"Oh, just a little something I set up for today.."

"Do you smell smoke?" Brooke asked suddenly, scrunching up her nose at the offending sell. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Rachel sprinted away from her surprised wife, leaving her to marvel at how fast Rachel could make an exit. She picked up the hem of the dress and hurried after her wife.

"Whats wrong?" Her pursuit led her to the kitchen, where smoke billowed out of the open door. The brunette rolled her eyes and grabbed the fire extinguisher she had set up next to the kitchen in case Rachel started any more fires. She charged in, fire extinguisher brandished like a weapon and she fired at the first flash of red she saw.

Unfortunately that red she saw was Rachel's hair.

"**AHHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!! THAT SHIT IS** **COLD!!!"**Rachel screamed in pain and surprise at the top of her lungs. Brooke ceased from spraying the frozen white stuff at her wife.

"Oh, sorry!" Brooke apologized, aiming at the actual fire this time. It happened to be the dining room table cloth that had caught from a fallen candle. It extinguished quickly, but that was the moment the fire alarm system decided to work. The deafening ringing alarm filled the house and Brooke dropped the extinguisher to cover her ears. The extinguisher landed on Rachel.

"AH! My hand!" Rachel cried out, clutching her hand. She had stumbled to the ground when Brooke blasted her with winter in a can, and thats where she was when Brooke dropped the extinguisher on her hand.

"What did you say?" Brooke yelled over the deafening alarm. Rachel didn't hear her. She was too busy focusing on the burning pain. The brunette ran to where the fire alarm was and turned the damn thing off. She breathed a sigh of relief and headed back to the kitchen.

Rachel was sprawled on the floor, half her body covered in white foam, and clutching at her injured hand.

"Oh my God, Rachel! Are you okay?" Brooke fretted as she knelt over her prone body and started wiping the cold foam from Rachel's face to reveal two burning eyes. Oh, if looks could kill. "Come on, lets get you up." Brooke encouraged as she helped Rachel to her feet, then supporting her.

"Kill... you." Rachel ground out through chattering teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. Later." Brooke led her to the bathroom and dumped her into the bathtub, clothes and all. She turned the knob of the shower to full blast and sprayed Rachel with hot water. Rachel flinched but otherwise held still as the white foam was washed away, leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

"I feel like freezer burn." Rachel grumbled as she felt Brooke's hands rubbing her skin.

"You look like it too." Brooke joked, but wiped the smirk from her face when Rachel gave her her famous death gaze.

"Why is it that every time I try to do something romantic for you, it always burst into flames?" Rachel said in exasperation.

"Hows your hand?" Brooke asked as she grasped Rachel's injured hand. "It doesn't look broken."

"Why do I even bother?" Rachel continued grumbling, wincing as Brooke's hands traced the bones in her hand.

"Nothing a doctor can't fix." Brooke finally decided. She turned off the steaming water and helped Rachel stand up to remove her wet clothes.

"You're dress!" Rachel complained as she saw how Brooke's beautiful wedding dress was covered in white foam and water. The brunette waved it off.

"Forget the damn dress." Brooke snapped. Rachel's mouth snapped shut in surprise. They removed the rest of her clothes and got her into a robe in silence.

"I'm sorry." Brooke finally said.

"No, its alright. It was me who was setting things on fire."

"You should probably let me handle all romantic settings in the future." Brooke commented as she led Rachel to their bedroom.

"Its the thought that counts." Rachel countered through gritted teeth. Though she had to admit, she wasn't lighting anymore candles anytime soon.

"Hey, it could've been worse." Brooke said lightly as she laid Rachel on their bed and she picked up the phone to dial the hospital.

"I don't see how thats possible."

"You could've been the one who was set on fire."

"Thats already happened to me!"

"Oh, right. I forgot. OW!" Brooke rubbed her head where Rachel struck her. "What the hell was that for!"

"No sex!" Rachel declared.

"What?! Just because I forgot you've already lit up the day we proposed to each other!?"

"Damn straight."

"You flaming redhead, you."

"No sex."

"You suck. How about tomorrow?"

".... Tomorrows acceptable."

"Alright!"

"Stop dancing."

"You know you like it, Wifey."

"Shut up and call the doctor already! I'm dying of frost bite here!"

"Gosh, so over dramatic."

--The end--

* * *

Love you guys!

I think I might actually write a third part and write a trilogy. Let me know if you guys like that idea. :)

-a0w


End file.
